YnM 2 : Les Ombres de Shokra
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle Yami no Matsuei, Ffic 2/4 : Un mystérieux tueur s'en prend aux Ombres que sont les Shinigami travaillant pour la division Shokra. Une suite imbriquée de la fic "Le souffle du passé". Yaoi.
1. Prologue

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Yami no matsuei

Disclamer : Persos pas à moua, je ne fais que l'en emprunter 

Genre : Heu…. Yaoi ca vous suffit ^_^ ? 

Couples : Cette fic va vous proposer un petit Tatsumi x Watari (avec Tsusuki x Hisoka en arrière fond ^__^ )

Remarque 1 : Comme vous pouvez le constater avec les couples, il s'agit là d'une fic plus centrée sur les deux personnages trop souvent oubliés ou négligés : Watari et Tatsumi. L'histoire débute sur les derniers chapitres de ma fic "Le Souffle du passé". Ah viiii, je garde donc l'univers de ma première fic concernant cette série ^__^. J'espère que cette séquelle trouvera des lecteurs intéressés ^_^'x

Remarque 2 : Alors ce prologue prend suite au chapitre 11 de "Le Souffle du passé". Il est donc vivement recommandé de lire cette fanfic pour tout comprendre, bien que ce ne soit pas non plus une obligation ^_^;;; 

****

Les Ombres de Shokra

****

Prologue.

Laissant l'adolescent réfléchir à ce qu'il allait décidé concernant Tsusuki, Tatsumi se mit à la recherche de ce dernier. Avec de la chance, il pourrait le retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse une énième bêtise. Apeuré de voir Hisoka lui en vouloir et le rejeter pour avoir partagé une nuit en compagnie de Muraki, le Shinigami n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de forcer son partenaire à entrer dans son esprit pour qu'il s'y assure qu'il n'avait trouvé dans cet acte aucun plaisir, bien au contraire. Ils ignoraient tous si Hisoka avait bien compris le message, car une fois réveillé celui-ci avait, pour seule réponse, demandé à ce que Tsusuki le laisse une bonne fois pour toute, seul. Ce rejet associé au fait que lui-même, son ancien mentor, lui avait aussi reproché son comportement brutal à l'encontre de son partenaire encore affaiblit, le jeune homme devait à présent se cacher dans un coin, à réfléchir sur la meilleur façon de réussir à mettre définitivement fin à ses jours. 

Décidé de se calmer un peu en discutant en premier lieu avec le plus jeune des deux, Tatsumi, avait à présent pour espoir de retrouver son ancien coéquipier et lui faire rependre raison en attendant qu'Hisoka se décide enfin à lui parler de nouveau. Soupirant devant l'ampleur de la tache qui lui restait à accomplir, le Shinigami se dirigea vers le bureau occupé par Tsusuki. Il espérait que Watari aurait réussi à le retenir le plus longtemps possible entre les murs de la division Shokra. Malheureusement, dés qu'il fut entré dans l'open space [1] du neuvième bloc, il ne put que constater son absence. A sa place se trouvait le scientifique à l'expression un peu perdu. De tout évidence, ce dernier se reprochait quelque chose. Comme si l'un d'eux pouvait avoir un réel pouvoir sur Tsusuki quand ce dernier avait fait son choix. Le voyant s'approcher, Watari releva la tête, changeant tout aussitôt son expression en l'adoucissant immanquablement. Nul doute qu'il le préférait ainsi.

*************

Il n'était qu'un imbécile. Tatsumi lui avait demandé de retenir Tsusuki auprès de lui le temps qu'il parle à Hisoka et lui n'en avait pas été capable. A peine, les avait-il quitté que le Shinigami aux yeux améthystes l'avait fuis, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'accepterait en aucun cas qu'il le suive de près ou de loin. En tant qu'ami il refusait de le laissait partir dans cet état. Mais pour les même raisons, il ne pouvait que comprendre qu'il souhaite s'isoler et cacher sa peine aux yeux des autres. N'était-il pas le mieux placé pour comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir face au rejet de l'être aimé. Lui qui L'observait depuis des mois à la dérobade. Lui qui tentait d'être le plus souvent à SES cotés sous des prétextes plus idiots les uns que les autres sans qu'IL ne s'en rende compte. Soupirant devant sa position des plus pathétiques, Watari releva quelques instant les yeux. Pour son plus grand malheur, l'homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées s'approchait de lui, le front plissé par l'inquiétude. Il n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles à lui donner et pourtant le simple fait de savoir qu'il allait lui parler, lui suffit à trouver un peu de joie dans cet instant tragique. Ne voulant pas faire transparaître cette dernière, il se pressa à le questionner tout aussitôt.

- Alors ?

- Aucune idée. S'il n'est plus là, je dirais que son avenir est dans les mains d'Hisoka.

- Dans ce cas, je ne me fais plus de soucis.

Rassuré par cette information, Watari sourit à Tatsumi. Si Hisoka était la clef, il ne pourrait pas y avoir de problème.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ?

- Quand on sait les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour cet idiot de Shinigami, on ne peut pas avoir de doute.

Intéressé par cette remarque, Tatsumi s'assit face à lui pour l'écouter avec attention.

- Il t'en a déjà parlé ?

- Pas directement. Ce ne sont que des sous-entendu qu'il m'a fait lorsqu'il était blessé. Et puis il suffit de voir son comportement. Il ne cesse de l'observer quand Tsusuki n'est pas lui même en train de le regarder du coin de l'œil. Il a un comportement excessivement violent quand on fait une simple remarque les concernant. Et ne cesse d'être dans les nuages dés qu'on évoque son nom. Crois moi tout en lui hurle qu'il est amoureux fou de son partenaire. 

- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit quand nous nous demandions ce qui lui arrivait.

- Je te rappel que Tsusuki était présent durant ces conversations et que ce n'était pas à nous d'intervenir dans leur relation. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça sans avoir besoin que des personnes extérieurs viennent y mettre leur grain de sel.

- Tu me sembles particulièrement bien renseigné.

- Disons qu'il est possible que cela ne me soit pas totalement inconnu.

A ces mots, l'esprit de Tatsumi ne put réprimer une seconde de déception. Alors ce qu'il redoutait était vrai. Watari était bel et bien, si ce n'est amoureux, du moins intéressé par quelqu'un. Comment avait-il seulement pu croire qu'il en était autrement devant les yeux si souvent rêveurs qu'il croisait depuis des semaines. Si seulement, il pouvait connaître le nom de son rival….. Oh, oui, rival. Pourquoi cacher l'attirance qu'il ne cessait d'avoir à la simple évocation de cet hommes aux yeux d'or. Soupirant une fois encore de dépit, le Shinigami ne put partager plus longtemps ces instants précieux en compagnie de Watari. Sa position lui astreignait un travail considérable qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas remettre à plus tard.

- Dans ce cas, je te fais confiance. 

- Quoi ?

- Si tu crois qu'Hisoka est à même de l'empêcher de faire une bêtises, je te fais confiance et ne m'en occuperais plus.

Sur ces mots, Tatsumi le quitta, le laissant de nouveaux seul. Seul, à regretter que l'intérêt de cet homme ne porte que sur la survie de son ancien partenaire et son travail au sein de la Division Shokra. Comment pouvait-il seulement réussir à trouver une petite place, toute minuscule soit-elle, dans son monde sous ces conditions ?

A suivre.

[1] Vi, ben désolé mais c'est le seul nom que j'ai trouvé pour décrire la pièce où se trouve les bureaux de la neuvième division. 

Alors ???? C'est peut-être un peu Strange, je vous l'accorde. Mais ca va s'améliorer c'est promis ^__^;;

Bientôt le premier chapitre ^^


	2. chap 1 Grands frères

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Yami no matsuei

Disclamer : Persos pas à moua, je ne fais que l'en emprunter 

Genre : Heu…. Yaoi ca vous suffit ^_^ ? 

Couples : Watari + Tatsumi et un petit Tsusuki x Hisoka en arrière fond ^__^

Remarque : On fait un petit saut temporel et ce premier chapitre se situe dans le continuum espace temps situé après le chapitre 13 et surtout tout juste avant l'Epilogue de la fic "Le souffle du passé". Comme toujours, il est vivement recommandé de lire cette dernière, bien que cela doit rester compréhensible sans. (du moins j'e l'espère ^_^;;)

****

Les Ombres de Shokra

****

Chap 1 : Grands frères.

Comme toujours la bibliothèque baignait dans une atmosphère sombre tandis qu'un silence apaisant entourait l'ensemble des pièces la composant. Dans cet atmosphère tranquillisante, un jeune homme recherchait le volume d'un livre ancien pouvant lui indiquer la meilleur manière de mettre fin aux possessions étranges qui s'attaquaient au jeune garçon d'une grande famille bourgeoise de Tokyo. Il s'agissait là de leur dernière enquête en cours. Et côtoyer ces aristocrates avait eu pour mauvaise conséquence de lui rappeler sa propre famille qui n'avait pas hésité à le rejeter en raison de son don d'empathie. Sachant pertinemment qu'il arriverait un sort très semblable au jeune garçon possédé s'il ne lui portait pas secours au plus vite, Hisoka cherchait activement un moyen de lui venir en aide. Totalement plongé dans ses recherches, il ne perçut pas la présence d'une ombre menaçante qui s'approchait inexorablement de sa personne. Et puis soudain cette dernière passa à l'attaque.

- Tu vas t'arrêter pervers !!! [1]

Comme s'était souvent le cas depuis plus de deux semaines, Tsusuki venait de profiter du fait qu'ils soient seuls pour entourer le jeune homme de ses bras sans l'en prévenir. Loin des réactions dont il l'avait habitué, Hisoka ne le transperça pas alors d'un éclair brûlant, se contentant à présent d'hurler sa révolte. Sourd aux réclamations de sa victime, Tsusuki nicha son visage dans le cou de son partenaire pour l'y embrasser, tout en laissant consciemment ses mains glisser sous le pull de ce dernier. Ne pouvant accepter pareil comportement indécent en dehors de leur intimité, Hisoka tenta de s'écarter en le frappant. 

- Tsusuki !!!

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à cet idiot, de se comporter ainsi dans un lieu susceptible de voir apparaître du monde ?

Une fois le bras tentant sans grand succès de le stopper, intercepté, Tsusuki entreprit de mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de son compagnon tout en glissant une main savante à l'endroit stratégique qu'il avait découvert la veille.

- Ose dire que tu n'aimes pas ? 

Serrant les dent pour tenter de conserver un visage impassible, malgré la torture dont il était l'objet, Hisoka ne put exprimer plus d'un mot sans risquer de laisser s'échapper un soupir de bien-être.

- Arrêtes.

- Pourquoi puisque tu n'en as aucune envie.

Faisant retourner l'adolescent pour que ce dernier lui offre enfin l'accès à ses lèvres, le Shinigami lui fit une moue malheureuse face à son refus de se laisser aller avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu risques ?

- Nous….

Sou l'afflux du désir qu'il ne pouvait plus maîtriser, Hisoka se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure. Son partenaire ne cessait plus ses baisers, ni ses caresses alors qu'il l'enserrait à présent entre une étagère et son corps pressant.

- …. Tsusuki pas ici.

- Et pourquoi pas. Il n'y a personne.

Loin de cesser ses attaques, Tsusuki eut la joie de sentir enfin deux bras se lier derrière son cou tandis qu'Hisoka ne retenait plus ses baisers, ni ses gémissements. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus pour autant en ce lieu, mais sentir ce corps abandonné se frotter contre lui le rendait fou. Fou d'amour et de désir pour cet adolescent auparavant si froid.

Soudain un toussotement étouffé provenant de l'entrée de la bibliothèque se fit entendre. Cela eut pour conséquence immédiate qu'Hisoka le repousse violemment de ses deux mains plaquée sur son torse, avant qu'il ne reprenne avec lui le volume poussiéreux qu'il s'était vu contraint de poser lors de son attaque. Sa réaction aussi rapide soit-elle, ne leur permit pas d'empêcher Tatsumi et Watari de s'approcher d'eux avant qu'ils ne soient de nouveau convenablement rhabillés.

A peine les virent-ils étonnement éloignés l'un de l'autre et quelque peu froissés ^^, que Tatsumi fit, en tout bon chef de service qui se respecte, ses reproches quant à leur comportement irresponsable.

- Tsusuki, si tu pouvais le laisser respirer de temps à autre.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous vous imaginiez que je suis le responsable !

Répondant tous les trois en cœur, Tatsumi, Watari et Hisoka lui-même, lui rappelèrent que c'était effectivement toujours lui qui commençait. Ne cherchant pas à obtenir gain de cause devant cette coalition, Tsusuki accepta même la réprimande sans broncher. Comment pouvait-il laisser sa joie s'amoindrir après avoir clairement sentit Hisoka s'éloigner de lui à contre cœur. Leur vie commune bien qu'encore récente, lui avait appris à comprendre un peu plus les réactions cachées de son petit ami. Et le comportement que ce dernier venait d'avoir, lui assurait qu'il était en bonne voie de laisser une bonne fois pour toute, ses peurs et traumatismes loin derrière eux. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour flotter sur son petit nuage. 

- Tatsumi a raison, 

- Eh !! Ca te va bien de dire ca toi !! Vous croyez pas qu'il serait temps que vous régliez vos problèmes de communication vous deux, au lieu de chercher à nous coincer !

- Tsusuki, je te rappelle pour la dernière fois que 1/ La bibliothèque n'a pas pour fonction d'abriter vos ébats. Et que 2/ aucun de vous deux ne risque de retrouver toutes ses forces si vous vous amusez à vous épuiser ainsi toutes les nuits.

A cette remarque, riche de sous-entendus Hisoka vira écrevisse avant de fuir de la bibliothèque.

*************

Cette fois-ci, il en avait trop fait. Il n'était déjà pas à l'aise avec tout ca. Il fallait qu'en plus Tsusuki s'acharne à les faire prendre en flagrant délit par Tatsumi. Ce dernier leur avait déjà demandé quelques jours auparavant de ne pas renouveler leurs étreintes entre les murs de la Sommation. Mais cela ne changeait rien. Il fallait que cet idiot de partenaire qu'il devait supporter à longueur de journée, lui saute dessus à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls quelques part. Le pire était qu'il ne lui en voulait même pas. Non, aussi dégradant que cela puisse être, il appréciait réellement qu'il vienne à lui de la sorte. A croire qu'il devenait à son tour, un véritable obsédé. 

Lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui, il sut que ce n'était pas Tsusuki qui venait le retrouver. 

Hisoka parti, Watari le suivit sans attendre. Il était impossible d'ignorer que Tsusuki et Tatsumi désirait s'entretenir en privé. Bien qu'il sache pertinemment que les sentiments de Tsusuki étaient entièrement tournés vers son jeune partenaire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier la relation si particulière qu'il entretenait avec Tatsumi. Si seulement, il pouvait un jour obtenir un seul dixième de cette chance qui lui était jusqu'alors refusée.

**********

La porte refermée, Tsusuki se laissa tomber sur une chaise avant de s'affaler sur la petite table présente face à lui, soupirant de toutes ses forces.

- T_T

- Frustration quand tu nous tiens.

- Ne te moques pas de moi, Tatsumi.

- Pourquoi, si ça m'amuse ?

- Et puis c'était quoi cette réflexion que tu nous as fait ? Je vais encore en entendre parler pendant des jours, grâce à toi.

- Rien qu'une douce vengeance pour tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer par le passé.

De nouveau sérieux, Tsusuki se laissa aller à ses souvenirs. Il était vrai que quelques années après son arrivée à la Division, il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Car d'une certaine manière lui aussi avait eu besoin d'une longue période avant d'accepter qu'il puisse donner du plaisir à quelqu'un. Et cette personne était alors son partenaire calme et patient. De retour dans la réalité, Tsusuki devait bien admettre qu'il avait lui aussi, du donner pareilles migraines à Tatsumi. N'empêche que de le savoir, ne l'en aidait pas plus.

- T__T C'est trop dur !!!

Tatsumi ne put s'empêcher de rire de la situation. 

- Tu exagères.

- Mais ca fait déjà plus d'un mois.

- Parce que tu sortais avec quelqu'un avant ?

- Nan.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce devenu soudainement si important ?

- On t'a jamais parlé de la tentation ? Chaque soir, c'est une véritable torture que je vie. Au moment le plus crucial, je suis obligé de me retenir pour me contenter de la garder dans mes bras durant la nuit. Sans compter qu'il est encore plus attirant lorsqu'il dort. 

- Tsusuki.

- hum ?

- Ne me dis pas qu'à ton âge tu n'as toujours pas compris comment tu pouvais éliminer ce stress ?

- hein ? …. Tatsumi !!!! Ca va pas de me dire ca !!!!!

La réponse à cette remarque indignée ne fut qu'un rire qui s'éloigna joyeusement de la bibliothèque.

***********

Après avoir rejoint Hisoka, Watari lui proposa d'aller marcher un peu dans le parc jouxtant les locaux de la Division Shokra. L'hiver ayant pris fin depuis plus d'un mois, les bourgeons prenaient place sur bon nombre d'arbres. La vie semblait reprendre ses droits et c'était là, une atmosphère joyeuse qui agissait indéniablement sur leur comportement à tous.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

- Si, si.

Le scientifique n'était pas dupe. Il lui suffisait de voir le visage encore rouge de l'adolescent pour comprendre que ce dernier était au minimum gêné par ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Ne voulant pas le brusquer, Watari continua sa marche durant quelques minutes tout en conservant le silence jusqu'à ce qu'Hisoka s'arrête finalement de lui-même, ne regardant alors que ses pieds.

- Watari ?

- hum ?

- Je…je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sur.

- Mais c'est personnel, alors si ca te gène, je comprendrais que..

Le voyant embarrassé, Watari tenta de le mettre en confiance d'un sourire avant de l'entraîner vers un banc.

- Asseyons nous quelques instant, veux-tu. 

L'adolescent acceptant sa proposition, ils se retrouvèrent très vite assis cote à cote, l'un fixant ses mains jointes, l'autre observant avec plaisir le spectacle magnifique donné par la nature du parc.

- Vas y.

- C'est pas facile à demander. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà ….enfin pas que je pense que tu n'ais jamais….. mais c'est pas pareil si c'est un ….. 

- garçon ?

- …..

- Heureusement que j'ai déjà ma petite idée de ce sur quoi tu souhaites me parler parce que sinon, je te dis pas la migraine.

- Je suis désolé.

- Et tu n'as pas à l'être. Je n'ignore rien de ton passé, alors que veux-tu savoir que tu ne saches pas déjà ? Sans vouloir te mettre mal à l'aise ou te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, j'ai du mal à ne pas croire que Muraki ne t'ai pas déjà mis au fait d'un grand nombre de pratique, faisant de toi la personne qui de nous tous, en connaît très certainement le plus sur ce sujet.

- ben….. justement.

Bien que l'aveux soit difficile à faire, Hisoka lui relata alors l'erreur qu'il avait commis de croire que l'acte devait forcement être lié à de la violence. 

- Je ne doute même pas que Tsusuki t'ai assuré du contraire alors que puis-je te dire d'autre ?

- C'est que comme tu me l'as fais remarquer, je ne suis pas totalement inculte sur la question. Mon seul soucis est de savoir ce qui……. serait juste de faire ou non.

Devant la rougeur plus que prononcée du jeune homme, Watari commença à comprendre ce qu'il voulait abordé avec lui. 

- Je commence à entrevoir ton problème. Aussi difficile que ce soit pour toi, je ne vois pas d'autre moyen que tu m'en parles et que je confirme si oui ou non, tu peux te lancer dans l'aventure avec Tsusuki. Mais peut-être préférerais-tu en parler avec une autre personne qui soit plus au fait de te renseigner.

- Je préférais n'en parler qu'à toi, à moins que cela ne te gène trop de….

- C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte cette marque de confiance. 

Remerciant le ciel qu'il n'y ai personne ce matin là dans le parc, Hisoka se lança non sans rougir un peu plus encore, dans la description de ce qu'il voulait mettre en pratique. 

*********

Remis de sa crise de fou rire aux dépends de Tsusuki, Tatsumi s'apprêtait à laisser ce dernier quand il fut stoppé dans son départ. 

- Attend, je voulais te demander pour l'appartement ?

- Le budget ne me permet pas de le conserver.

- S'il te plait, laisse le lui. Je payerais le loyer s'il le faut, mais ne le lui retire pas.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ca change, cet appartement ou un autre.

- Je constate moi qu'il y trouve un environnement rassurant qui le met en confiance. Je tiens donc à ce qu'il le conserve le temps qu'il enfouisse définitivement toutes ses peurs.

- Dis tout de suite que sa petite taille te donne une bonne excuse pour te coller à lui entre ses murs. 

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Tsusuki ne démentit pas l'information.

**********

- J'en déduis, si tu as pensé à tous cela que tu te sens prêt à te lancer ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai… encore un peu peur.

- Pas qu'il te fasse du mal j'espère. Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne te forcera jamais à quoi que ce soit. Tout comme il acceptera de prendre la place qui te conviendra le mieux pour ta première fois. Ne te fais pas de soucis. 

- mais si c'est moi qui me laisse aller.

- Dans ce cas, quelque chose me dit que tu lui en apprendras.

Devant les nouvelles rougeurs apparaissant sur les joues du jeune homme, Watari ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement de cette situation.

- Excuse moi. Mais s'il le savait, j'en connais un qui t'enlèverait aussitôt pour te séduire sans plus attendre.

A suivre.

[1] ^_^ Sans commentaires, si ce n'est : non, vous n'êtes pas dans une fic de city hunter ^^

Heu… sans commentaires #^_^# je me suis un peu lâchée je crois ^^.

Ce chapitre est en fait une frustration de ne pas avoir pu le mettre dans ma précédente fic (je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas sa place.) Sa suite logique et immédiate se trouve donc dans l'épilogue de la fic "Le souffle du passé" (des fois que vous ne l'auriez toujours pas compris ^_^;;) 

Pour notre chapitre suivant, on va enfin s'intéresser plus en détails à notre couple Tatsumi x Watari. ^__^


	3. Chap 2 La saison des amours

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Yami no matsuei

Disclamer : Persos pas à moua, je ne fais que l'en emprunter 

Genre : Heu…. Yaoi ca vous suffit ^_^ ? 

Couples : Watari + Tatsumi et de petites références sur Tsusuki x Hisoka en arrière fond ^__^

****

Les Ombres de Shokra

****

Chap 2 : La saison des amours ?

Comme depuis le début de la semaine, il arrivait extrêmement tôt au bureau. Tôt, à se demander encore pourquoi, il s'obstinait à rentrer chez lui pour si peu de temps. Dire qu'il allait devoir affronter une nouvelle longue et épuisante journée. Depuis toujours, la Sommation exigeait que tous les Shinigami travaillent par équipe de deux afin d'éviter qu'ils ne tombent dans une souricière. Mis à part quelques exceptions dont Hisoka avait fait parti à sa demande expresse, la direction n'avait jamais changé sa manière d'agir depuis les quelques siècles où il travaillait pour eux. Et pourtant malgré toutes les précautions qu'ils prenaient tous, il venait de perdre une "Ombre" [1] de chaque section comprise entre la première et la cinquième division. Autant dire que le cas était critique. Il fallait gérer leur remplacement et trouver au plus vite le responsable de ces massacres. Parfois au regard des responsabilités qui lui incombaient, il se demandait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas continuer de travailler comme avant sur le terrain. Cela lui aurait au moins permis de ne pas se sentir aussi impuissant. Bien que deux Shinigami de la dixième division était déjà sur l'affaire. Il attendait avec impatience que Tsusuki et Hisoka se libèrent enfin pour venir en renfort de cette équipe. 

Pénétrant dans le hall d'entrée d'où ne filtrait encore aucune lumière, Tatsumi cru voir apparaître une apparition. Devant lui une silhouette aux formes gracieuses se mouvait dans la pénombre pour se diriger vers la cage d'escalier. Etonné qu'une personne puisse déjà être présente à cette heure si matinale, il suivit silencieusement cette dernière jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête au sixième étage. Aucun Shinigami n'avait encore été attaqué dans les locaux mêmes, mais cela ne devait pas diminuer pour autant leur vigilance. Arrivant enfin au lieu où cet inconnu se dirigeait sans détour, il comprit bien vite qu'il ne s'agissait là que de Watari. Leur scientifique avait du rester la nuit entière pour surveiller la bonne évolution d'une de ses expériences. De toute évidence, lui aussi travaillait trop. Il suffisait de voir ses épaules courbées et les cernes sous ses yeux pour le comprendre. Pourtant, dans quelques heures, il serait rayonnant de vie, prêt à rire aux blagues idiotes de Tsusuki. N'osant pas l'espionner plus longtemps, il du se résoudre à le quitter. La masse de travail qui l'attendait, ne lui permettait pas de prendre le temps d'aller discuter avec lui. 

************

La matinée était plus qu'avancée quand Tsusuki arriva enfin à son bureau. Le chemin était d'ailleurs étrangement long et fastidieux pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Non surpris en revanche de voir sa place occupée, le Shinigami fit un signe de main en guise de bonjour à son visiteur. A sa vue, ce dernier lui abandonna son siège attrapant au passage un beignet offert de bon cœur.

- T'es en retard !

- Et toi encore là !

- Quel accueil.

- Je te rappelle juste que tu fais parti du sixième bloc et que nous sommes ici au neuvième.

- Me suis trompé de bouton dans l'ascenseur, ca te va comme réponse ?

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Que tu viennes me voir quand t'auras un moment.

- Et qu'est-il censé m'arriver cette fois-ci ?

- Tu ne vas pas me croire. Mais cette nuit j'ai enfin trouvé la formule qui va me permettre de ….

Watari débuta son explication quant à sa nouvelle invention qu'il souhaitait expérimenter avec son aide quand il comprit que Tsusuki ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Suivant le regard rêveur de ce dernier, il tomba sur Hisoka qui lui aussi ne faisait qu'arriver à la Division. A première vue, l'adolescent semblait particulièrement fatigué. Ajouté à cela, le comportement gauche et rêveur des deux partenaires. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour comprendre les raisons exactes de leur retard. De toute évidence, la plaisanterie de Tatsumi la veille sur leurs occupations nocturnes venait de devenir réalité. Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait d'eux aucune attention dans ses conditions, il abandonna donc toutes tentatives de convaincre Tsusuki de son importance dans ses travaux de recherches.

- Contente toi de passer, si t'en trouves le temps.

- Hum. Hum.

Il serait déjà heureux que l'amoureux transit qui ne lâchait toujours pas son amant du regard, se souvienne de leur conversation dans moins de cinq minutes. Dépité, Watari préféra s'éloigner quand il aperçu Tatsumi les rejoindre au même instant. Ne pouvant pas, ne pas lui dire bonjour, il fit un effort pour rester malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait de plus en plus à le voir sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que rêver de lui à ses dépends. [2]

*************

Ils les avaient attendu patiemment. Ils devaient même avouer qu'il avait été plus que clément avec eux durant ces derniers jours. Il connaissait le problème qui les rongeait pour avoir été dans cette même position au début de sa seconde vie. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était vraiment pas le jour. En passant pour la énième fois dans le service de ces partenaires plus qu'en retard, Tatsumi finit par avoir le soulagement de les y trouver enfin, sagement assis face à face. Sagement oui, mais pour ce qui était de la concentration, il devait y avoir un gouffre. Nul doute qu'un certain lien mentale ne devait pas avoir été rompu ce matin là. Pariant sur le temps que durerait cette bonne entente, Tatsumi se décida à jouer son rôle de chef de service auprès des amoureux. Il était plus que temps pour eux de régler leur problème d'héritier possédé. Car aussi importante cette mission soit-elle, l'équipe mise à la poursuite du tueur psychopathe n'arrivait à rien. Et lui ne souhaitait pas apprendre dés le lendemain matin qu'un sixième Shinigami venait d'en être la nouvelle victime. 

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'approcha enfin de ceux sur qui il reposait tous ses espoirs qu'il l'aperçu enfin. Watari, le visage frais et reposé comme il ne l'était sûrement pas, se trouvait assis sur le rebord d'un bureau semblant prêt à partir. A sa vue, il stoppa son mouvement semble t'il décidé à lui dire bonjour. Mince avantage de sa position, personne n'osait le fuir à son arrivée sous peur de donner une mauvaise impression. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Tsusuki qui avait tendance à prendre ses aises avec lui. Impolitesse qu'il allait lui rendre à sa manière dans la seconde. Si ce Shinigami là avait eu la chance d'assouvir ses frustrations, il était justice qu'il soit à présent celui qui atténuerait les siennes.

*************

Quand Tsusuki aperçu son ancien partenaire s'approcher de leurs bureaux, il sut dans son fort antérieur qu'il allait subir la vengeance terrible de ce dernier. 

- Tsusuki !

- viiiii 

- Nous avons réalisé un petit calcul des dernières dépenses. Et il se trouve que la maison où Hisoka et toi avez tenté d'éliminer Muraki Katutaka ne lui appartenait pas. La famille possédant cette battisse depuis des générations vient de porter plainte. En absence de toutes traces du coupable présumé, nous sommes accusé de dégradation sur une propriété classée monument historique. La somme étant particulièrement élevée, il a été décidé par mes propres soins de reporter cette perte brut sur ton salaire jusqu'à ce que je le juge nécessaire.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Pourquoi, j'en donne l'air ?

Le sourire démoniaque de Tatsumi qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien dans pareil cas, suffit au Shinigami. Aussi dure soit la sanction, il savait qu'il ne ferait jamais retour arrière. Prenant avec un brin d'angoisse sa fiche de paie, il eut soudain une révélation. La somme qui en était déduite était le montant exacte du loyer du petit studio d'Hisoka. Il réprima aussitôt un sourire quand ils furent interrompus par son partenaire.

- Cela me concerne aussi ?

La voix étrangement un peu faible d'Hisoka, coupa court aux pensées de Tsusuki. Fixant leur supérieur avec force, ce dernier attendit la réponse de Tatsumi.

- Non, Tsusuki est considéré comme seul responsable.

Jouant le jeu, le dit responsable entreprit de débuter là ses protestations.

- Hé !!!! Pourquoi que moi ?

- Je te rappelle que tu lui as forcé la main pour t'y rendre avant qu'il n'en soit physiquement prêt. Alors sois encore content que je ne t'oblige pas à rembourser l'intégralité de la dette.

- Je…. pas que je souhaite plaider en sa faveur. [3] Mais vous savez pourtant que je suis le principal responsable. Après tout c'est moi qui est commencé à y mettant le feu.

- Désolé Hisoka, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis.

La discussion battait son plein quand Watari préféra s'éclipser. Il était resté dans l'espoir de croiser son regard, d'obtenir une paroles aimable voir un sourire joyeux. Mais de toute évidence, Tatsumi était bien trop occupé par son travail et ses querelles avec Tsusuki pour pouvoir lui consacrer une seule petite minute. Déprimé à l'idée d'entamer une nouvelle journée alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas terminé la précédente, le jeune homme repartit dans ses quartiers.

Il venait de s'assurer que Tsusuki et Hisoka en avait bientôt terminé avec leur mission lorsqu'il voulu s'adresser à Watari. Cherchant ce denier du regard, Tatsumi eut alors la surprise de constater qu'il n'était déjà plus là. Quand était-il parti ? Trop absorbé par le numéro de charme de leur Joker habituel, il n'avait pas vu son ange blond les quitter. Son ange ? La crise de frustration le guettait bel et bien, s'il commençait à pensé à Watari en ces termes. Déprimant à l'idée qu'il n'avait aucune bonne excuse pour aller le rejoindre, Tatsumi dut se contraindre à retourner travailler.

***************

Il était déprimé, triste, malheureux, en dessous de tout. Comment voulez-vous réussir à progresser dans ses conditions ? La journée devait s'être terminée pour tous les autres Shinigami et lui restait encore seul à broyer son désespoir en compagnie de son hibou. [4]

- Dis moi 003, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à cesser de penser à lui. C'est une véritable torture.

- Pourquoi ?

- arg ^_^;;;

N'osant pas se retourner à la voix qu'il avait parfaitement reconnu, Watari répondit à la question avec angoisse.

- quoi ?

- Je te demandais ce qui te torturait ?

Devant l'attitude gênée de Watari, il pensa qu'il était plus indiqué de ne pas lui montrer qu'il avait surpris toute sa phrase. S'asseyant sur l'extrémité d'une des grandes tables supportant des éléments étranges, Tatsumi tenta alors de comprendre l'utilité de ces derniers. Une tentative bien déplorable pour s'empêcher de fixer avec envie les yeux d'or du scientifique.

- Tes expériences ne se passent pas comme tu le souhaiterais ?

- On va dire ca ^_^;;;

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Mais cela fait deux soirs de suite que je constate que tu pars après moi .Comme il se trouve que je ne suis déjà pas très à cheval sur mes horaires, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne te tues pas à la tache.

Un peu perturbé par la présence proche de la personne qui occupait depuis le matin ses esprits, Watari ne réussit qu'à émettre un vague murmure pour lui promettre de partir dés la fin de sa dernière expérience. Au comble du malaise Tatsumi semblait alors attendre celle-ci pour s'assurer de ses bonnes paroles. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour le déconcentrer suffisamment au point qu'il inversa une grande part de ses doses préétablies. Sentence immédiate, ce fut dans la honte qu'il afficha devant l'homme de ses rêves une expérience plus que dégradante. Une mini explosion venait de s'enclencher les éblouissant totalement. Tant et si bien que c'est le visage noircit et les lunettes de travers qu'il prit conscience de sa propre perte.

Il était véritablement gauche et maladroit. A croire qu'il était possible de battre Tsusuki dans le domaine de l'idiotie. Et pourtant, il ne se sentait jamais aussi heureux qu'en sa présence. Il était si attendrissant ainsi noircit par sa fumée noir. Une bévue dont Watari ne semblait pas s'en remettre. Bien que cela ne soit pas une très bonne idée, Tatsumi ne put alors s'empêcher de laisser échapper ses rires. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'i n'avait ressentit un tel relâchement que ces quelques minutes le libérèrent de bien des pressions.

Et ba voilà. L'objet de ses fantasmes ne pouvait que se moquer de sa maladresse. Pas qu'il s'imaginait que celle-ci puisse séduire un homme aussi parfait que Tatsumi. Mais bon, à la vue des yeux humides suite à sa crise de fou rire, il comprenait durement qu'il venait de perdre définitivement toutes ses chances. Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir s'avancer auprès de lui. Comme si le monde venait de s'arrêter, son supérieur lui enlevait à présent, avec beaucoup d'attention, ses lunettes bancales avant de reposer ces dernières sur le bureau.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention. Un jour ou l'autre, il pourrait t'arriver de te faire vraiment mal.

Avec une douceur qu'il ne montrait qu'en de très rare occasion, Tatsumi tenta alors de débarbouiller au mieux le Shinigami dont les yeux en raison de sa myopie ou de sa gène venait de rétrécirent au maximum de leur capacité. 

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il n'avait jamais été aussi attiré par une personne depuis Tsusuki. Il avait été une sorte de mentor pour ce dernier. Il avait prit le rôle de père, d'instructeur, de partenaire avant que leur relation ne devienne encore plus intime. Et puis, ils s'étaient rendu compte que leur relation ne menait à rien et avait décidé d'un commun accord de la cesser Là. Il avait conscience que depuis, il était devenu des plus exigeants avec celui qui avait été son élève. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être toujours présent pour lui. Et voilà qu'à présent des sentiments qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui durant toutes ces années revenaient à son esprit à la simple vu de Watari au regard attristé. Ses cheveux blond si proche, dégageait une douce odeur de vanille et de miel qui ne faisait que l'attirer plus encore à lui. Reprenant soudain ses esprits, Tatsumi recula brutalement de son collègue pour se remettre sur ses jambes. Encore un peu et il l'aurait embrassé sans aucun remord.

Un peu déstabilisé par les gestes quelques peu tendancieux que venait d'avoir Tatsumi à son encontre, Watari resta longtemps immobile, littéralement hypnotisé par cet homme dont le corps était si près de lui qu'ils se frôlaient presque. Et puis, ce dernier s'était définitivement éloigné de lui, le sortant violemment de sa torpeur. Remettant ses lunettes, il contourna sa table de travail pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux deux..

- Je suis désolé. Je vais devoir reprendre mes calculs et recommencer…

- J'en ai bien peur. Mais tu feras tout cela demain. Il est tard et tu dois être fatigué. 

- Mais…

Détachant les mains du scientifique des objets brûlants qu'il tentait de remettre en place, Tatsumi baissa son regard pour capter toute son attention.

- Je t'invite à dîner. Viens.

************

Il n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux, ses oreilles et ses papilles. Il était bel et bien assis à la table d'un grand restaurant à se délecter d'un plat fin et raffiné aux cotés de Tatsumi. Ce dernier, loin de lui parler travail et autres budgets serrés, ne cessait de le questionner sur sa vie, sans chercher à en connaître les détails sordides. Cette réserve lui plaisait énormément. Mais pour être honnête, il n'était pas la personne la mieux placée pour juger avec impartialité cet homme qu'il trouvait en tout point parfait. C'est donc avec passion qu'il entama alors ce à quoi il aspirait en réalisant toutes ses recherches.

Tatsumi buvait littéralement ses paroles. Cet homme était au delà des apparences d'une grande profondeur. Un état d'esprit altruiste qui devait souffrir du don qu'il enfermait en lui. Comment pouvait-il seulement en être autrement quand vous pouvez donner la vie à quiconque alors que vous travailler pour le compte des Dieux de la mort ? Se doutait-il au moins qu'il était le responsable de sa mutation au service des études scientifiques pour cette raison. Qu'il refusait depuis qu'il avait appris à la connaître qu'il puisse continuer à souffrir en raccompagnant comme tant d'autres les âmes perdues. Chaque Shinigami avait un pouvoir, une faculté qu'il leur donnait une sorte de spécialité. Hisoka et son empathie était le mieux placé pour raccompagner les esprits égarrés et effrayés. Tsusuki se délectait des affaires étranges tant qu'elles lui permettaient de fuir sa condition. Tandis que Watari ne semblait trouver son bonheur que dans ses recherches. Et à l'entendre en parler, on voyait sans doute possible qu'il était passionné dans tous ce qu'il entreprenait. Que ce soit dans son amitié ou sa vie de Shinigami. Réagissait-il aussi passionnément avec ses amants ou amantes ? Il ne devait pas penser ainsi. Mais toute notion de bien ou de mal s'était enfuis de sa raison dés qu'il avait été hypnotisé par les ondulations de cette longue chevelure blonde. Rêvant de pouvoir y glisser ses mains dans leur masse douce et soyeuse, Tatsumi fut misérablement rappeler à la réalité par la note posée avec discrétion à sa droite. 

- Je peux ?

- hum ?

- L'addition.

- Pourquoi tu la veux.

- Ben on partage nan ?

- Il me semble t'avoir dit que je t'invitais. 

- Ca ne me dérangeait pas de payer. Je comprend qu'avec le budget tu…hé !!!!!!

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, Tatsumi venait de lui lancer le bouchon en liège resté sur leur table.

- Quand j'invite je ne pique pas des fonds dans la caisse.

De toute évidence, il venait de faire là une grosse gaffe en sous-entendant pareille extorsion. Nul doute qu'il venait de perdre par cette énième bévue toutes ses chances de se voir le plaisir de partager une nouvelle fois son repas en compagnie de Tastumi. Pourtant, c'est d'un regard étrangement pétillant que ce dernier le fixait de nouveau. 

Après l'avoir laissé pour payer au bar, Tatsumi rejoignit Watari pour sortir du restaurant. Ce dernier n'était pas très éloigné de la Sommation de sorte qu'il pouvait encore voir les fenêtres du bâtiment. Regardant celles-ci pensifs, Watari ne se rendit pas compte que son compagnon ne regardait lui que la courbure de son visage doucement éclairé par les quelques mèches de cheveux échappés du fin ruban qui les reliait tous. 

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher plus longtemps, Tatsumi effleura du dos de sa main le visage au regard perdu, espérant par ce geste capter l'attention du jeune homme présent à ses cotés. Déstabilisé par la sensation étrange qui lui serrait à l'instant même la poitrine, Watari se tourna alors vers le responsable de tous ses mots au moment même où celui-ci emprisonnait ses lèvres d'un baiser auquel il n'aurait jamais osé rêver.

Aussi tendre et long fut-il, l'échange entre les deux hommes se termina délicatement sous l'accord tacite des deux parties qui ne semblaient plus voir que des étoiles aux fond des yeux de leur partenaire. Sachant qu'il le regretterait tout le reste de sa vie, s'il n'en profitait pas plus, Watari reprit alors avec encore plus de passion, les lèvres de Tatsumi. 

Il avait osé lui imposer ses lèvres. Et voilà qu'à présent toutes ses peurs de recevoir une gifle en réponse à ses excès s'étaient dissipés par ce second baiser qui ne cachait plus rien de leur désir mutuel. Il aurait tant aimer prolonger ce dernier. Malheureusement, il était plus qu'attendu par le comte. Devant à regret se séparer du corps collé au sien, Tatsumi dut se faire force pour délier les mains jointes derrière son cou et repousser un Watari quelque peu perdu par ce revirement de situation.

- Je…excuse moi mais je dois y aller

- Quoi ?

- J'ai une réunion très importante où je suis déjà en retard.

- Aussi tard !

- Pardonne moi.

Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps les yeux perdus et attristés du scientifique, Tatsumi quitta ce dernier dés qu'il eut happé un taxi. Resté seul devant la porte du restaurant, Watari déposa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Encore une fois, il venait de se réveiller d'un beau rêve qui de toute évidence ne prendrait jamais part à la réalité. 

A suivre.

[1] Je rappelle à tout hasard que les Shinigami sont aussi parfois nommés des "Ombres". C'est ça ou je me suis gourée de série ^_^;;; 

[2] Soupirs mes dames pour accompagner en cœur Watari devant l'image parfaite de Tatsumi s'avançant vers eux ^^

[3] C'est pas parce qu'ils sortent ensemble qu'Hisoka à perdu son sens de la réalité ^_^;;

[4] Je rappelle c'te coup-ci que 003 est le nom donné au Hiboux qui accompagne souvent Watari. 


	4. Chap 3 La sixième victime

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Yami no matsuei

Disclamer : Persos pas à moua, je ne fais que l'en emprunter 

Genre : Heu…. Yaoi ca vous suffit ^_^ ? 

Couples : Tatsumi + Watari Cool, notre Tatsumi cède enfin à son tour à la tentation ^__^ Manque de bol, il fait un peu tout de travers ^_^ 

****

Les Ombres de Shokra

****

Chap 3 : La sixième victime.

Il était là, abandonné comme un moins que rien au milieu de la chaussé et pourtant son esprit vagabondait vers un monde merveilleux où deux bras forts et puissants l'enserraient dans une étreinte toute passionnée. Quelque peu bousculé par un couple n'ayant pas un regard d'excuse pour lui, Watari redescendit rudement à la réalité, à savoir qu'il venait de se faire joliment plaqué devant la porte même d'un restaurant. Encore heureux qu'il n'était pas un client régulier de ce dernier où cela aurait été la honte de sa vie. Passant outre ce petit désagrément, il fit alors le choix de renter chez lui plutôt que de retourner dans son labo. Ce n'était pas très recommandé, mais comme le lui avait fait remarquer Tatsumi, il était fatigué et avait grand besoin d'une longue nuit de repos. Et puis, une petite promenade digestive en ce début de nuit ne lui ferait pas de mal. Cela lui permettrait ainsi de réfléchir avec calme au comportement plus qu'inattendu que venait d'avoir Tatsumi à son égard.

Watari errait donc sur les abords d'une avenues désertée en raison de l'heure avancée quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Un regard oblique sur le reflet des vitrines de cette rue commerçante (en journée) lui assurait pourtant l'absence d'un quelconque voyou ayant décidé de l'agresser. Il ne craignait absolument rien des êtres humains, sauf exception du genre le docteur Muraki mais redoutait toutes attaques d'un autre genre. Perdus dans ses rêveries d'amoureux transit, il avait quelque peu oublié la règle qui avait été donnée avec insistance à toutes les Ombres travaillant à la Sommation. Une puissance inconnue s'attaquait depuis quelques temps aux Shinigami et il redoutait soudainement d'être devenu la sixième cible. Se traitant de tous les noms, il savait malheureusement qu'il était loin d'égaler bon nombre de Dieux de la mort plus âgés et plus entraînés que lui aux combats. Si cinq de ces types n'avaient pas su faire face à leur agresseur, comment lui pourrait-il en survivre. Voilà à quoi cela le menait de préférer vivre reclus la majeur partie de son temps dans ses recherches. Si seulement il connaissait celui qui en avait décidé ainsi, il le lui en toucherait deux mots. [1] 

N'ayant guère de choix à sa disposition, Watari tenta alors de risquer le tout pour le tout.

***********

Il somnolait paisiblement, son amant blottit dans ses bras le recouvrant de petit baiser dont il avait le secret quand ce dernier se redressa violemment.

- Tsusuki !

- hum… t'arrêtes pas.

- Lève toi, faut y aller !!!

- Quoi ?

- Et vite !!!

Ne laissant pas le temps au rêveur de comprendre ce revirement de situation, l'empathe s'habillait déjà, jetant au visage de son compagnon ses propres affaires. Tsusuki n'était pas idiot. Une fois remis de sa surprise, il reconnu enfin l'appel à l'aide clair et distinct émit faiblement en direction d'Hisoka. La porte ouverte que celui-ci lui octroyait aurait pu l'en informer dés le départ s'il avait seulement su l'interpréter correctement. Ne perdant pas plus de temps, les deux Shinigami s'envolèrent aussitôt vêtus, vers l'origine de cet appel de détresse.

***********

L'ombre se matérialisa quand sa victime fut suffisamment éloignée de tout témoin. Isolée aux abords d'un parc, l'entité savait que le pas rapide de sa proie ne la sauverait pas le moins du monde. Pour sa propre perte, la créature mise à sa poursuite avait été programmée pour ne cesser sa chasse qu'à l'instant même où sa prise rendait son dernier souffle. 

Ayant enfin identifié la chose étrange, proche d'un Shikigami s'approcher de lui, la silhouette de Watari sut qu'il était à présent top tard pour que ses amis arrivent à temps pour le secourir. Maudissant les raisons qui expliquaient sa présence en ces lieux, il tenta malgré tout de se battre jusqu'au bout.

************

Comme il le redoutait, la réunion n'allait pas se terminer avant le petit matin. Une énième nuit passée loin de son appartement. A quoi bon de toute façon quand son esprit n'était pas le moins du monde dirigé vers ce dernier. Si seulement sa présence n'aurait pas été aussi importante, il n'osait imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer ce soir même. Avec un certain plaisir, il aurait pu raccompagner Watari jusqu'à la petite maison qu'il habitait à Tokyo. Peut-être aurait-il eut alors le droit d'entrer boire un dernier verre, lui offrant ainsi la possibilité d'exprimer plus clairement tout le désir qu'il ressentait à sa simple vue. Après quoi le destin aurait pu lui être enfin favorable et lui donner ce à quoi il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Revenant à la réalité après qu'on lui ai glissé des photos macabres de corps déchiquetés devant les yeux, Tatsumi dut se résoudre à reprendre le fil de la discussion. Celle-ci portait sur les avancées de ce cauchemar ambulant qui éliminait l'un après l'autre leurs équipes. 

Décryptant les rapports, ils en étaient à la conclusion évidente que ce soir-même, le tueur serait à la recherche de sa sixième victime devant impérativement appartenir au sixième bloc. Cette certitude était la raison pour laquelle toutes les équipes de cette section avaient été astreintes à rester en compagnie de leur partenaire avec si possible d'autres Shinigami à leur cotés. 

- Et pour cette Ombre agissant en solo ces deniers temps, qu'en est-il ?

Devant la remarque pertinente du Comte, Konoe lui expliqua que cette dernière resterait toute la nuit dans les locaux gardés de la division Shokra pour y poursuivre ses expériences. Ils n'avaient donc aucune inquiétude la concernant.

Aux dernières paroles prononcées par le chef Konoe, Tatsumi ressentit une forte douleur sans sa poitrine. Qu'avait-il fait ? Sans dire un mot, il se leva alors pour fuir au plus vite la salle guindés et les dizaine de personnes s'y trouvant. Il n'était qu'un imbécile doublé d'un incompétent. Il venait tout bonnement d'offrir Watari en pâture à leur ennemi. S'il devait lui arriver malheur par sa seule négligence, nul doute qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

************

Ils étaient enfin arrivés devant l'entrée d'un parc. Et aussi difficile que ce soit à accepter, il était déjà trop tard. Devant eux, gisait un corps déchiqueté reposant dans une marre de sang. Autour des morceaux de chaire putréfiée se trouvait les restes d'un imperméable qu'il leur était malheureusement que trop familier. Bien que ne supportant pas ce spectacle répugnant de ce qui avait été leur ami, Tsusuki s'approcha des restes encore chauds pour tenter de trouver malgré sa colère et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler une explication à cette boucherie. 

Cherchant avant cela son partenaire des yeux, il ne fut guère surpris de voir celui-ci s'éloigner. Comment lui en vouloir d'être lui aussi choqué par cette nouvelles des plus atroces. Il rejoignit donc l'empathe dans un désir de le consoler. Tout comme lui, il devait très certainement s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir réussi à arrivée à temps.

- Hisoka ?

Glissant une main sur le dos de l'adolescent dans un geste de réconfort, Tsusuki n'eut pour seule réponse que de se voir entraîné par le jeune homme lui tenant fermement son poignet. 

- Par là !

- Hein ?

Etrangement ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il attendait de sa part.

- Dis moi, tu cherches quelque chose ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ?

- Je comprend que tu sois bouleversé. Mais nous devrions plutôt resté près de ses restes au lieu de courir après l'assassin. 

- Anta Baka !

- Hé !!!

Ne comprenant décidément rien à rien, Tsusuki perdait patience jusqu'à ce qu'il voie enfin ce que cherchait Hisoka.

- Watari !

*************

L'expérience avait été des plus douloureuses mais l'étrange créature semblait avoir été bernée par sa marionnette. Une chance qu'il ait eu sur lui son badge d'entrée pour les locaux de la Sommation. Sans quoi, il se serait retrouvé obligé de chercher un photomaton à minuit passé pour y faire développer son portrait. Autant dire qu'il n'aurait eut aucune chance. Se dirigeant vers les abords d'un parc, il avait griffonné sur un bout de papier trouvé à terre, un corps plus ou moins réussi, auquel il avait associé son visage. Le clone créé avant qu'ils ne soient rattrapés, il avait finalement caché son corps nu et ses imperfections en l'habillant de son imperméable avant de lui faire don d'une importante quantité de son propre sang. Sa création ne ressemblait à rien de bien concret. Mais dans l'endroit sombre où il avait attiré son agresseur, l'odeur de son sang et l'image de son visage avaient suffit à tromper ce qui ressemblait à si méprendre à un cerbère. [2]

Il avait alors assisté impuissant à la scène du massacre. Caché derrière une haie végétale pour ne pas risquer de se faire découvrir, il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Le lien fragile qui l'unissait à l'esprit dont il avait donné naissance lui renvoyait toute la souffrance dont il était l'objet. Une âme dont la si courte vie, n'aurait jamais du connaître pareil effroi. Membre après membre, la créature les lui arrachait lui soustrayant des cris de souffrance insoutenables, avant qu'elle ne fasse exploser son cœur inerte libérant ainsi tout le sang qu'il lui avait confié. Watari se sentait à cet instant au dessous de tout. Car au dernier souffle de son nouveau né, il comprenait qu'il venait de commettre ni plus ni moins un crime de ses propres mains. Quel homme pouvait-il donc être pour se cacher derrière ses créations ? 

Quelque peu tétanisé par la panique et l'horreur de ses gestes, il en était toujours là dans ses réflexions quand un bruit le fit réagir. S'attendant à accepter la sentence qu'il lui était dû pour pareil lâcheté, il ne vit devant lui que l'expression de soulagement de ses deux amis.

- Watari.

*************

Sourds aux protestations du scientifique, ils avaient ramené ce dernier jusqu'à son domicile. Aussitôt rentré dans ses murs quelques peu plus rassurants que les rues désertes, Tsusuki imposa alors à son ami de s'installer sur le canapé le temps qu'il y retrouve tous ses esprits. Avoir donné la vie à une sorte de poupée vivante à son image et assister au massacre de cette dernière avait été plus qu'éprouvant pour le Shinigami. 

- Bouge pas de là, on revient.

S'éclipsant, Tsusuki attira son partenaire dans la cuisine. 

- Je vais tenter de retrouver Tatsumi pour l'informer qu'une nouvelle attaque a eu lieu. Si quelqu'un tombe sur l'illusion de Watari avant que cette dernière ne disparaisse, on va avoir droit à une émeute.

Au signe d'acquiescement de l'adolescent, Tsusuki rejoint leur compagnon laissant Hisoka s'occuper de trouver de quoi calmer les nerfs de ce dernier. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bruit de la porte d'entrée annonçait son départ. Rejoignant Watari pour lui proposer une tasse de café, l'empathe entreprit à son tour de lui parler en tête à tête.

- Tiens.

- Merci.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à te faire croire à toi aussi que tout va pour le mieux.

- je….je suis désolé. Mais j'ai du les lire.

- mes pensées ?

Hisoka hocha la tête avant de poursuivre.

- Je n'avais que ce moyen pour te localiser au plus vite. Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans ta vie privée.

- Tu sais, pour ce qu'il en ai de ma vie privée.

Devant la rougeur subitement prise par l'adolescent, le scientifique compris ce à quoi il devait faire allusion.

- T'inquiètes pas va. Après tout ce que tu m'as confié, tu peux bien savoir ça.

Profitant du fait qu'ils avaient vécu des situations assez proches psychologiquement parlant, les deux Dieux de la mort poursuivirent leur discussion jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne finisse par s'endormir enfin. Le somnifère glissé dans le café avait enfin joué son rôle. 

*************

Un souffle de vent et l'ombre entra dans la demeure. Silencieuse, elle s'approcha des deux formes immobiles. L'une était allongée sur un canapé tandis que l'autre se trouvait assise face à la première. De toute évidence, toutes deux s'étaient profondément endormis dans cette pénombre. Rejoignant le jeune homme assit, Tsusuki ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter.

- Bravo pour la surveillance.

- Comme si je ne te sentais pas approcher à des kilomètres.

De toute évidence, Hisoka n'était pas si endormi qu'il en donnait l'air. Penaud d'avoir cru à une telle défaillance de sa part, Tsusuki l'éjecta du canapé [3] pour le prendre dans ses bras. Sans ce faire prier son partenaire se laissa aller sur lui. 

- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il ne m'a pas dit grand chose de plus qu'à toi.

- Et même avec .. 

Comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à son empathie, Hisoka se permit de le regarder avec des yeux furieux.

- Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas voyant. Je li les pensées et les émotions, pas l'avenir ou le passé.

- Excuse moi.

Constatant qu'Hisoka n'était pas plus en colère que ca, le Shinigami en déduit qu'il était lui aussi exténué.

- Tu devrais rentrer pour dormir un peu. Je vais rester. 

L'adolescent se contenta d'un signe négatif de la tête avant de se blottir dans les bras de son amant. Quitte à dormir, il le ferait ici même. Tsusuki se doutait qu'il aurait cette réaction et ne fit donc aucun commentaire. De toute façon, il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures de veille. L'assassin des Ombres n'agissait qu'à la nuit tombée.

**************

Il y avait pensé tout le reste de la nuit. Avait-il été blessé. Tsusuki lui assurait que non, qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé avec Hisoka physiquement intacte bien qu'extrêmement fatigué. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Tatsumi aurait voulu le voir en personne. Le toucher pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. S'assurer que son subconscient ne lui imposait pas l'idée qu'il vivait encore pour ne pas affronter une réalité plus cruelle. Tout comme ses meilleurs éléments, il avait retrouvé la trace de Watari jusqu'à l'entrée du parc où se trouvait une masse informe de chair et de sang qui semblait avoir été le corps du scientifique. A cette vue, son cœur avait cessé de battre, le faisant s'écrouler sur les genoux. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que sa perte pouvait lui procurer pareille souffrance. Il n'y croyait pas. Ou plutôt ne voulait pas y croire. Il était si douloureusement responsable de sa mort. Watari avait eu l'ordre de rester dans les locaux de la Sommation et lui l'en avait tirer. Lui qui était officiellement le chef des services. Comment ne devait-il pas comprendre après qu'il l'ait abandonné seul au milieu d'une rue qu'il lui donnait par ce geste, l'assurance que tout danger était écarté. 

Perdu dans un désespoir sans fond, Tsusuki l'avait alors retrouvé pour lui demander de s'asseoir à ses cotés sur le rebord d'une rue. Commençant par le début, il lui avait enfin appris la nouvelle tant espérée et désirée du plus profond de son âme : Watari n'était pas mort. Mieux, il n'était physiquement pas blessé. Qu'en était-il en revanche de son mental. Pour cela, seul Hisoka serait alors à même de les renseigner avec exactitude. Aussi dérangeant que cela soit pour eux tous, ce gamin avait la possibilité de sonder leur esprit et d'en extraire leurs secrets, enfouis au plus profond de leur subconscient. 

Depuis, des heures étaient passées, le jour s'était levé et aussi douloureux que cela puisse être, les rapport de tous les protagonistes de cette nuit agitée avaient été déposés sur son bureau. Surchargé de travail, il n'avait pas eu une seule minute à lui pour rejoindre l'un ou l'autre Shinigami. Cette idée l'obsédait à un point qu'il abandonna toute sa charge pour le rejoindre enfin. Il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps sans lui présenter ses excuses. Après avoir été en dessous de tout, depuis la veille. Nul doute qu'il venait de perdre là, le peu de crédit qu'il devait avoir à ses yeux.

************

Il avait rédigé rapport sur rapport puis parlé la matinée entière avec les deux Shinigami du dixième bloc avant qu'ils ne le libèrent enfin. Le comble pour ces derniers, était que la victime qu'il considérait comme la moins forte avait été la seule à s'en sortir. Ce qui les poussait à en déduire qu'il ne devait pas s'agir du même agresseur. A croire que ces deux là étaient vraiment stupide. Ne voulant pas s'attarder plus longuement sur ces incapables, Watari entreprit de refaire ses calculs. Une tache qui bien qu'ennuyeuse avait la joie de lui changer quelque peu les idées. Après sa discussion la veille avec Hisoka, ce dernier avait réussi à la convaincre avec une effrayante facilité qu'il ne devait pas se sentir aussi coupable face au massacre de sa création. 

D'une logique déconcertante, il lui avait fait remarquer que les quelques minutes utilisées pour modeler un corps à son image étaient tout simplement insuffisantes pour relier l'esprit aux différents nerfs. Sans compter qu'il lui aurait fallu une journée entière pour dessiner et créer ces derniers. En d'autre terme, l'âme qu'il avait attirer jusqu'à lui, n'avait eu que la déception de ne pouvoir être reçu dans aucun réceptacle viable. Quant à la question, pourquoi entendait-il alors tous ces cris ? La réponse n'avait été que plus évidente. Cela n'était que son propre esprit qui hurlait à défaut que ses lèvres puissent s'exprimer d'elles-mêmes.

__

- Je connais parfaitement les conséquences induites par l'impossibilité de laisser s'échapper la douleur, alors il ne fait aucun doute pour moi qu'il s'agissait là de tes propres cris.

Watari savait qu'il faisait là, référence à ce qui lui était arrivé quelques semaines plus tôt suite au piège tendu par Muraki et n'avait pas eu besoin de plus de preuve pour le croire sur parole.

A présent, il soupirait de ne pas réussir à se concentrer sur quoique ce soit quand il entendit la porte de son "labo" s'ouvrir. Espérant de tout son cœur voir apparaître Tatsumi, il du se contenter de Tsusuki. 

- Surtout cache ta joie de me voir.

- Que fais tu ici ?

- J'en sais rien. Je te rappelle à tout hasard que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de passer hier. Accessoirement, je suis aussi venu m'excuser. Nous n'avons repris l'affaire qui te concerne que ce midi, ce qui explique pourquoi je n'ai pas pu empêcher ces idiots de te cuisiner toute la matinée.

Sans vouloir dénigrer la compétence de leur collègue, Watari fut soulagé d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

**********

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Mais en si prenant bien, il pourrait au moins, le rejoindre quelques minutes pour s'excuser de son comportement irresponsable de la veille. Que ce soit l'abandonner à son meurtrier ou l'abandonner tout court après le baiser qu'il lui avait rendu, il n'avait cessé d'agir de travers. Grâces à Dieu, cela n'avait pas eu de conséquence mortelle. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à pardonner pour autant ses erreurs. 

Tatsumi s'approchait enfin de l'atelier du parfait petit chimiste quand il aperçu par l'entrebâillement de la porte que Tsusuki était déjà présent. Il savait pour les avoir lui-même présenté que les deux hommes étaient très vite devenus amis. Et les voir rire ensemble lui brisait tout simplement le cœur. Quoiqu'il fasse, ils en revenaient toujours au même point de départ. Watari ne semblait penser à longueur de journée qu'à ces améthystes qui agissaient sur tout son entourage comme des diamants attirant qu'ils voulaient tous posséder. Que pouvait-il seulement faire face à pareille concurrence ? Tstusuki avait beau être fidèle et actuellement lié à Hisoka. Cela ne semblait pas empêcher leur "pharmacien" [4] de garder l'espoir qu'un jour leur union serait possible. Ne se sentant pas le courage de lutter contre pareille adversaire, il décida à regret de remettre ses excuses à plus tard. Après tout, Watari ne devait très certainement en avoir que faire. 

A suivre.

[1] Heu… Il me semble que c'est justement Tatsumi ^_^;;; Va y avoir de la vengeance dans l'air

[2] Bon, je sais que la spécialité de Watari est de pouvoir donner la vie à n'importe quel dessin qu'il fait en lui insufflant un esprit. Le hic. C'est qu'effectivement entre des trucs bizarres de moins d'un mètre de haut et un clone y'a une grande marge. Pour les besoins de mon intrigue, je me permets de franchir ce ravin ^_^;;; Alors pour les puristes, soyez sympa et m'en voulez pas trop. Miciiiii d'avance ^^

[3] Admirer la façon très personnelle qu'à Tsusuki pour être gentil. Il éjecte sans préavis son mamour du fauteuil ^^;;

[4] Watari se présente lui-même comme un pharmacien dans la série (version papier tout du moins ^_^)

La fin est un peu brutale, mais c'était ça ou je rallongeais le chapitre de deux pages. Et franchement, il est déjà assez long comme ça ^_^ (je suis décidément incapable de faire des chapitres de longueur homogène).

Bon, selon toute vraisemblance, le prochain chapitre est le dernier (vi déjà ^_^). Et aucune chance de voir un petit dernier apparaître comme par miracle (je vous rappelle que les miracles n'existe pas). Mais pour continuer sur mes pubs internes, j'annonce d'hors et déjà un troisième et dernier opus dont le titre n'est pas encore décidé.


	5. Chap 4 La fin d'un rêve

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Yami no matsuei

Disclamer : Persos pas à moua, je ne fais que l'en emprunter 

Genre : Heu…. Yaoi ca vous suffit ^_^ ? 

Couples : Tatsumi x Watari : remarquez que cette fois-ci vous n'avez pas à attendre l'épilogue pour voir notre petit couple se déclarer ^__^

****

Les Ombres de Shokra

****

Chap 4 : La fin d'un rêve.

Hisoka avait lu la souffrance dans l'esprit de Watari. Une douleur de n'avoir rien pu faire d'autre qu'utiliser l'une de ses créations pour se sortir des griffes de son agresseur. Mais avant tout de la tristesse à l'idée que Tatsumi n'en diminue que plus l'estime qu'il avait pour lui. Ayant donc par la force des choses quelque peu violé les pensées les plus intimes de son ami, l'empathe voulait à présent réparer cette infraction en l'aidant à sa manière. Et puis pour être honnête, il en avait assez de supporter que le scientifique ne cesse de penser que Tastumi ressentait encore des sentiments pour Tsusuki. [1] Ayant réussi à lui laisser un doute sur cette question, Hisoka décida de résoudre ce mystère au plus vite. Voulant avant tout questionner son partenaire, il apprit par Saya que celui-ci était en compagnie de Watari. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se dirigea vers le bureau du Shinigami rencontrant par le plus grand des hasards, Tatsumi sur son chemin. Bien que toujours très professionnel et souriant à son égard, il n'était pas difficile de déduire de son comportement trop joyeux, qu'il n'était pas au sommet du bonheur. Il n'avait aucun droit de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à réaliser et pourtant, l'adolescent n'hésita pas une seule seconde. 

- Tatsumi, je peux te parler ?

- hum, hum. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oui. J'ai un problème d'éthique.

- Vas y.

- Je sais que je peux résoudre un problème. Mais pour cela il me faudrait entrer dans l'esprit d'une personne qui n'en a peut-être pas l'envie. 

- Est-ce véritablement important pour que tu prennes le temps de réfléchir à cette éventualité ? Je ne veux pas dire que tu abuses de ton empathie. Mais il me semblait que tu n'hésitais pas à en faire usage pour le bien des missions.

- Cette fois-ci, le soucis est d'ordre personnel et personne ne m'a demandé de donner mon aide ou mon avis sur ce dernier.

- Est-ce alors bien utile que tu risques de perdre la confiance des gens concernés.

- Je crois que oui.

- C'est difficile de te répondre. Je pense que tu n'as en effet pas le droit d'utiliser ton empathie à des fins personnelles. D'un autre coté, il me serait mal indiqué de te l'interdire si tu juges que cela pourrait réellement régler un conflit pouvant s'aggraver et à terme mettre en péril la Sommation.

- Je vois. Je crois que je vais donc prendre le risque.

**********

Loin de garder le souvenir que Tatsumi était en parti responsable de son attaque nocturne, Watari ne cessait de penser que l'absence de ce dernier dans son environnement immédiat était du à son comportement, à la sortie du restaurant. Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de lui sauter au cou à la suite d'un baiser si léger ? Il en venait même à se demander s'il n'était pas aussi responsable du premier. A force de se tourner des films dans sa tête, il s'était peut-être imaginer un tel comportement. A moins que ce ne soit la fatigue ou le vin qui ait poussé Tatsumi à faire ce premier pas. Cela expliquait donc pourquoi il l'avait désespérément évité tout au long de la journée, trop mal à l'aise qu'il devait être pour le lui avouer. 

Soupirant à l'idée qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais ce que son cœur hurlait de posséder, le scientifique aperçu une silhouette humaine face sa porte. Il n'avait pas fait très attention à l'heure mais savait qu'il pouvait rentrer cette nuit là, sans aucune crainte. La raison exacte de cette accalmie ne lui avait pas été révélé. Mais Tsusuki avait insisté pour qu'il le croit sur parole. N'ayant guère avancé dans la journée, son esprit trop tourné vers les derniers évènements, il en avait donc profité pour terminer son expérience. Un succès qui lui avait redonné un meilleur moral mais aussi une forte migraine. Pour en revenir à l'ombre se détachant de sa porte d'entrée, il se demandait bien qui venait lui rendre visite à cette heure-ci. [2] Ce n'était peut-être qu'un collègue Shinigami envoyé par Tsusuki pour faire une ronde dans son quartier le temps qu'il rentre chez lui. Cette hypothèse lui semblait la plus logique jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse le Shinigami en question. A sa vue distincte, son cœur ne put s'empêcher de faire un bon. Il était venu jusqu'à chez lui. 

Pressant le pas pour rejoindre au plus vite son visiteur sans lui donner pour autant l'impression qu'il courait vers lui, Watari eut aussi vite beaucoup plus de mal à cacher sa déception. Tatsumi tenait dans ses mains un bouquet de fleur. C'est donc le cœur serré qu'il termina les derniers mètres.

**********

Il n'y avait pas pensé avant que l'empathe ne s'exécute sans aucune hésitation. Car aussi doué qu'il soit, Hisoka ne pouvait l'empêcher de le détecter dans son esprit. Ce gamin avait le goût du risque en tentant de percer ainsi des secrets qu'il ne devait en aucun cas soupçonner. Pourtant, bien vite il avait du se rendre à l'évidence, que le garçon n'était pas du tout à la recherche de ces derniers. Il ignorait même clairement tout ce qui n'avait pas de relation avec… Tsusuki. Il n'y croyait pas plus. Avait-il donc si peu confiance en eux deux pour ressentir le besoin de s'assurer lui-même qu'il n'existait plus rien entre lui et son ancien partenaire ? Après une courte intrusion, Hisoka finit par sortir de lui-même avec autant de délicatesse que s'il refermait doucement une porte.

Tatsumi comptait bien le sermonner et lui infliger une correction dont il se souviendrait quand l'adolescent l'avait pris de nouveau de court. Sans aucune crainte quant aux conséquences de son attitude, il lui avait alors fait une série de reproches avant d'arriver enfin à l'essentiel. Ses paroles résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles et leurs teneurs aussi violente soient-elles, lui avait fait oublier toute sa colère. N'attendant rien de plus de leur confrontation inattendue, Hisoka avait fini par le quitter, l'informant qu'il assumerait toutes sanctions qu'il jugerait bon de lui infliger pour ses actes. Il ne les regrettait pas, pour peu qu'il avait bien devant lui un être humain moins coincé qu'il en donnait l'air.

Bouleversé par ses paroles, Tatsumi avait demeuré le restant de la journée cloîtré dans son bureau avant d'en sortir à la nuit tombée. Sa direction était alors une petite maison qu'il rêvait depuis déjà bien longtemps de visiter.

**********

Face à face, les deux hommes se regardèrent un long moment avant que le plus âgé ne se décide à rompre leur silence.

- Tu rentres tard.

- Je .. je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais recevoir de la visite. Excuse moi, j'ai du te mettre en retard. 

- Me mettre en retard ?

- Ben, je suppose aux vues des fleurs que tu allais à un rendez-vous galant. J'apprécie que tu ais pris le temps de m'attendre malgré tout.

Regardant à son tour le bouquet, Tatsumi se mit à sourire avant de les lui tendre.

- Je m'étais dis que cela pourrait peut-être pardonner mon départ précipité d'hier soir. Pour ce qui s'est passé ensuite, je préfère me contenter d'excuses plus classiques.

- Tu veux dire que….

- Qu'elles sont pour toi, oui. Enfin, si tu les acceptes.

- Bien sur.

Ne se faisant pas plus prier, Watari ouvrit sa porte avant de prendre tout sourire les fleurs pour se mettre aussitôt à la quête d'un vase pouvant les accueillir. Devant le comportement précipité du scientifique, Tatsumi le regarda amusé avant d'entrée à son tour dans la maison. S'il devait attendre une invitation, il n'était pas prêt de mettre un pied dans la demeur. Après quoi, il referma la porte et y mis les trois verrous s'y trouvant. De toute évidence, tout Shinigami qu'il soit, Watari avait comme beaucoup d'humains un besoin de protection très poussée. N'en cherchant pas les raisons, il déposa par la suite son manteau sur le canapé. Il avait beau avoir prit tout son temps, le scientifique n'était toujours pas ressortie de sa cuisine pour autant. Alors se fut d'une évidence même qu'il le rejoignit. Concentré, Watari versait de l'eau dans un vase.

S'approchant sans un bruit, Tatsumi put enfin observer l'objet de tous ses désirs, fixant son attention sur le corps parfait qui lui faisait dos. Toute la journée de réunion en décision, il n'avait cessé de penser à ce dernier, s'imaginant comment lui faire oublier son attirance pour Tsusuki. Et puis Hisoka lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne supporterait pas plus longtemps qu'ils pensent tout deux que Tsusuki attirait l'autre. Qu'il était plus que temps pour eux d'arrêter de se cacher derrière cette excuse infondée pour fuir la réalité qui était bel et bien une profonde et sincère attirance mutuelle.

__

- J'espère seulement que tu sauras encore t'y prendre. Parce qu'à vous voir vous tourner autour de la sorte, j'ai de nombreux doutes.

Souriant au souvenir de la dernière remarque du jeune homme, Tatsumi ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Il se cachait depuis de trop nombreuses années derrière des idées non fondées pour ne pas accepter de prendre le risque que la personne qu'il aimait le rejette. Ayant bien comprit le message, il ne résista pas plus longtemps à ce que lui dictait son cœur et fit les derniers pas le séparant de Watari. Le frôlant presque, il entreprit alors de dénouer d'un geste adroit le ruban qui retenait la chevelure dorée. Après quoi, il rassembla avec attention cette dernière pour la déposer avec une extrême délicatesse au dessus de l'épaule droite, offrant ainsi à sa vue la majeure partie de la nuque découverte. Cette peau claire et frémissante enfin dévoilée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à y déposer son tendre baiser. 

**********

Il était plus que stressé. Tatsumi venait d'entrer dans sa maison et lui ne savait plus du tout comment réagir. Etait-il possible qu'il veuille poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient débuté la veille au soir ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une visite de courtoisie de la part d'un chef qui ne désirait que s'assurer qu'il s'était bien remis de son agression de la veille ? Dernière explication possible, il ne voulait que s'excuser pour le baiser qu'il n'aurait jamais du lui donner. Totalement perdu dans ses pensées, Watari remplissait dans un geste mécanique un vase en cristal d'eau quand il sentit un souffle sur sa peau. Quelques secondes après, deux mains regroupaient avec lenteur ses cheveux pour les écarter du lieu même où des lèvres se posèrent alors avec une douceur et une tendresse inégalée. Immobilisé par cet acte, Watari ne fit aucune attention à l'eau qui débordait à présent de leur réceptacle.

Déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, le scientifique laissa une main large et puissante se poser sur la sienne de sorte à couper l'écoulement de l'eau, tandis qu'une seconde déposait le bouquet de fleur dans leur vase. Après quoi, elles se posèrent toutes deux autour de sa taille, faisant ainsi exploser son rythme cardiaque déjà particulièrement accéléré. Il n'osait toujours pas y croire. Pas même dans ses rêves les plus intenses, il n'avait senti pareille tempête dans les battements de son cœur. Et comme s'il était humainement possible d'en supporter d'avantage, la pression des mains le firent se retourner, permettant ainsi à Tatsumi de lui emprisonner ses lèvres dans un baiser. Ce dernier était doux et délicat à l'image que l'on se faisait du Shinigami, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci l'enflamme d'une pression de sa langue. Watari n'en pouvait plus. L'émotion trop forte venait de prendre place dans ses jambes flageolantes qui menaçaient à présent d'abandonner lâchement tout leur devoir. Comme s'il se doutait du problème, Tatsumi le souleva alors délicatement pour qu'il s'assai sur le rebord de l'évier sans jamais rompre le contact de leurs lèvres. 

Il devait être une fois encore en train de fantasmer dans son bureau à l'heure du déjeuné. Il ne pouvait pas être là, dans sa maison, à l'embrasser de la sorte sans qu'il ne crie au viol. Car quelque soit son accord, lui se sentait bien incapable de s'arrêter là. A croire qu'il devenait tout aussi impatient que Tsusuki l'avait été avec Hisoka. Sauf que pour lui, prenait fin ce soir une frustration accumulée durant plusieurs années d'envies réprimées. Il lui avait fallu la douleur de l'avoir cru mort et les paroles pleines de bons sens d'un adolescent, Shinigami de fraîche date pour qu'il trouve le courage de s'exprimer une bonne fois pour toute sans ambiguïtés. Watari pouvait ne ressentir qu'un désir physique et non de l'amour véritable à son égard, cela lui suffirait dans un premier temps. Car ce désir lui donnait avant tout l'espoir qu'il pourrait avec de la patience et beaucoup d'attention, le faire évoluer en un amour véritable. Sentant une petite hésitation dans les jambes de son futur amant, Tatsumi fit s'asseoir ce dernier sur le rebord du meuble de cuisine.

Après s'être respectivement débarrassé de leur veste, Watari se trouva soudainement dénué de sa chemise tandis qu'il achevait à peine de déboutonner celle de Tatsumi. Il ne doutait plus que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait en resté là et bien qu'il désirait ardemment qu'ils passent à l'acte au plus vite, sa position sur l'évier ne lui plaisait guère. Entre deux baisers offerts à son torse torturé, il réussit à présenter sa requête.

- Tatsumi.

- hum.

- Je….s'il te plait…

Il aurait du s'en douter. De toute évidence, Watari venait de reprendre ses esprits, souhaitant par la même stopper là leur erreur. Ne pouvant vraisemblablement pas obliger l'être aimé à se forcer, il se recula donc quelque peu pour le laisser respirer quand il entendit la fin de sa phrase.

- ….je préférerais la chambre.

Devant la rougeur du jeune homme, il fut plus que rassuré. Si ce n'était que ca, il était bien capable de refreiner ses hormones deux minutes de plus, le temps pour eux de monter à l'étage. Replaçant ses mains autour de la taille du scientifique, Tatsumi fit glisser ce dernier sur ses pieds avant de le suivre en lui tenant la main. Intimidé mais aussi pressé, Watari entraîna donc l'homme de ses rêves jusqu'au premier. Mais à peine avaient-ils franchi les premières marches de l'escalier qu'il décida d'ôter aussi vite que possible ses chaussures, intimant son compagnon d'en faire autant. Il n'aurait pu trouver mieux pour les faire s'écrouler l'un sur l'autre. Pas perturbé pour autant, Tatsumi entreprit alors de le coincer entre son corps et les marches en bois, n'oubliant pas dans le même temps d'ouvrir les premières pressions du pantalon de sa victime consentante. 

Raté ! Watari avait une fois encore réussi à lui glisser entre les mains pour reprendre l'ascension de l'escalier. Ne se reconnaissant pas, le Shinigami se pressa aussitôt derrière lui, plaquant sans scrupule l'homme désiré contre un mur du palier pour l'embrasser de nouveau durant de longues minutes. Ses mains ne perdant pas plus de temps, entreprenaient à présent de soustraire la ceinture du pantalon porté par Watari. La lanière de cuir à terre, le tissus restant ne mit que peu de temps à faire partie de l'histoire ancienne. Mais cela n'empêchait toujours pas le scientifique de se débattre pour échapper à ses mains qui déposaient sur sa peau nue de véritables traînées de lave incandescentes. 

Allongé dans l'escalier et désirant lui aussi sentir le contact de la peau nu de Tatsumi contre son corps, Watari finit par déchirer sans plus de détail une partie de la chemise de ce dernier délivrant ainsi des muscles saillants qui ne faisaient qu'ajouter à son supplice. Pour un bureaucrate, ce Shinigami là avait su garder la forme et les formes. Ne gâchant pas alors son plaisir d'observer avec délice les courbes parfaites du torse musclé, il entreprit de recouvrir ce dernier de ses doigts aguicheurs avant de fuir la prise de Tatsumi qui tentait au même instant de le libérer de son pantalon. Pas question pour lui de lui rendre les choses aussi faciles. Malheureusement c'était là sans compter sur un homme manifestement impatient qui le plaqua sans regret sur un des murs de son palier. Dommage, ils ne leur restaient pourtant plus que trois mètres pour atteindre l'objectif initial. Ne pouvant plus alors empêcher son futur amant de l'alléger de ses derniers vêtements, Watari prit le parti de s'accrocher à celui-ci, bras autour de son cou et jambes fermement serrées autour de sa taille, lui indiquant d'un mouvement de tête la direction à prendre. Nullement gêné par son poids, Tatsumi l'y conduit sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. 

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître après ce déshabillage en règle qu'il venait de subir dans toute sa maison, Watari n'oublia pas alors (dans un accès de pudeur ?) en passant l'embrasure de la porte, de refermer celle-ci derrière eux.

***********

Il reposait à présent sur son ventre, le visage tourné vers Tatsumi lui-même assoupi sur son dos. Ce qu'ils venaient de partager cette nuit était tout bonnement magique. Jamais encore il ne lui avait semblé avoir connu pareille fusion avec un autre partenaire. Cela devait-il dire qu'il s'agissait enfin de la bonne personne ? Celle à laquelle il était destiné ? Il voulait vraiment y croire. Mais Tatsumi avait-il seulement des sentiments identiques à son égard ? Et si tel était le cas, comment réussiraient-ils à surpasser la frontière qui les séparait encore inexorablement ? C'est qu'il avait beau le leur cacher à tous, il n'était plus un secret pour personne, que "le souverain des Ombres" [3] n'était rien d'autre que le véritable directeur du bureau. Sans parler de leur différence d'âge. Sur ce point, il se sentait très proche d'Hisoka. Après tout comment comparer 50 années de vie passée sur terre avec les cinq siècles parcourus par cet homme. Il en était là de ses pensées quand son compagnon ouvrit enfin les yeux. Aux souvenirs qui devaient rejaillirent dans l'esprit de son amant, Watari redouta des reproches pour n'obtenir finalement rien de plus qu'un sourire rayonnant. Premier bon point, Tatsumi ne regrettait rien.

Il venait de vivre une expérience des plus éblouissantes et enrichissantes. Rare était les personnes avec qui il ne sentait pas dans la peau d'un vieillard devant apprendre les subtilités du jeu de l'amour à son partenaire. Non. Watari n'avait pas besoin d'aide ou qu'on le rassure. Pour son plus grand plaisir, il devait même avouer qu'il avait été l'une des rares personnes, si ce n'est la seule, avec qui il avait enfin pu être lui-même. Cela, ajouté à la joie de cette communion, Tatsumi ne put empêcher son bonheur de transparaître à la vue de cette beauté de la nature reposant à ses cotés. Ses paupières venaient de se soulever pour lui dévoiler deux yeux d'or qui l'observaient avec une telle attention. Ils étaient tout simplement plus brillants et scintillants que les étoiles parsemant le ciel. [4] Ne pouvant pas plus résister à cette chevelure toute aussi attrayante, il se tourna sur le coté pour y glisser une main le temps de quelques douces caresses. Watari prenait vraisemblablement grand soin de ses cheveux ce qui ne put l'empêcher de penser à l'une des révélations qu'il lui avait déjà faite par le passé en compagnie de Tsusuki. 

- Tu es toujours à la recherche de cet élixir ? 

- Tu trouves ca ridicule.

__

[5 : Je rappelle (et ici même des fois que certains ne lirait pas les notes de fin de chapitre) que l'un des souhaits de Watari est de trouver un jour un élixir qui ferait de lui une femme (si si, je vous assure ^_^) Donc voilà, je vous le dis des fois que vous comprendriez rien à cette allusion étrange de Tatsumi ^^ ]

Ne pouvant supporter d'assumer le regard d'incompréhension ne pouvant que se trouver sur les traits de Tatsumi, le scientifique détourna son visage gêné. Pourtant, la pression d'une main douce et généreuse, l'en empêcha. Son amant le forçait à le regarder de nouveau. 

- Si cela peut te rendre heureux, peu m'importe. Du moins, tant que tu préserveras ces cheveux et tes yeux d'or.

Le Shinigami ne put s'empêcher de rougir face aux propos tenus par Tatsumi. Etait-il possible que cela puisse signifier qu'il l'acceptait tel qu'il était et ce pour plus qu'une simple nuit à ses cotés. Ne pouvant y réfléchir plus, Watari du se contraindre à laisser s'échapper un soupir de bien être. Son amant lui massait à présent avec maîtrise sa nuque engourdit. 

Voyant que son ébauche de massage lui plaisait, Tatsumi se redressa de sorte à poursuivre ce dernier sur les épaules et le dos de son compagnon. Faisant glisser ses mains jusqu'aux creux de ses reins, ce fut alors très vites des gémissements de plaisir qui remplacèrent les légers soupirs, l'intimant à descendre un peu plus encore. 

**********

Ils reprenaient doucement pieds dans la réalité pour la seconde fois de la nuit quand Watari allongé cette fois-ci dans les bras puissant de son chef de service, lui posa enfin LA question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Pourquoi ce soir, Tatsumi ?

- Je te retourne la question.

- Je….moi je t'aime.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réponse. 

- Quoi ?

- Je ne m'attend pas à ce que ce soit un jour réciproque. Mais moi je t'aime. 

- Je crains que tu ne sois finalement déçu alors.

- Je sais. Tu aimes déjà quelqu'un.

- Oui et depuis très longtemps. Ce qui est dommage, c'est que cet idiot ne ce soit pas plus déclaré que moi avant ce soir. Cela nous aurait au moins évité de souffrir si longtemps chacun de notre coté.

N'osant interpréter son allusion dans le sens qu'il l'espérait, Watari le regarda avec plus d'interrogation encore. Et c'est à cet instant seulement qu'il eut enfin une véritable réponse murmurée dans le creux de son oreille. Ne pouvant que se réjouir de cette déclaration, il remonta alors les draps jusqu'à les recouvrir intégralement. Sur ses lèvres, un sourire éblouissant informait le poète du jour que sa muse avait encore envie de jouer avec lui. [6]

***********

Paressant encore dans leur lit alors que le soleil était déjà bien haut, Watari ne put s'empêcher de taquiner son invité.

- Pour une fois, tu vas avoir du mal à critiquer le retard d'une certaine équipe de Shinigami ^___^

- Sauf que t'as oublié un détail.

- Lequel ?

- Nous sommes samedi.

- Tricheur.

- et pas n'importe quel samedi.

- Ne me dit pas que…

- Si. Le dernier du mois.

Tout membre de la Division Shokra savait que le dernier samedi de chaque mois, un bal masqué était organisé par un membre influant de leur organisation : le comte. Ce dernier m'était alors à disposition les grandes salles de son château, appréciant comme tout bon aristocrate de recevoir des hôtes de marques.

- J'avais complètement oublié.

Caressant sans se lasser le dos nu de son amant, Tatsumi osa enfin lui demander ce qu'il avait désiré si souvent par le passé.

- Accepterais-tu de t'y rendre avec moi ?

- Tu ne crains pas que ce soit trop rapide pour annoncer ça aux autres ? Je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais pertinemment que ta position ne te permet pas de … 

Ne voulant surtout pas en entendre d'avantage, Tatsumi lui ôta toute envie de parler avant de reprendre son argumentation.

- Je ne veux pas te cacher.

- Et si c'est moi qui insiste. Après tout, qui devra supporter les messes basses de couloir qui m'accuseront de profiter de ma situation pour obtenir des faveurs de ta part.

- Tu n'en obtiendrais aucunes quoique tu fasses et tout le monde le sais pertinemment.

- Ca c'est toi qui le dis. ^__^

Mimant de réfléchir un peu plus sérieusement au problème, Tatsumi lui avoua enfin l'idée qu'il avait eu quelques heures plus tôt.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai une solution qui devrait te plaire.

A suivre.

[1] Très Soap opéra cette phrase, je m'enfonce de plus en plus avec cette fic ^_^;;;

[2] Je le trouve moi-même bien inconscient de ne rien redouter de cette présence alors qu'on a tenté de le massacrer la veille à le même heure.

[3] Heu…. on m'a dit que Tatsumi était aussi nommé le "Souverain des Ombres" dans le manga ^__^, j'en profite donc pour le glisser dans ma tite fic ^^

[4] ô_O Il fait de la poésie maintenant ^_^;;; Bonjour le OOC 

[5] Magnifique entrée en matière vous trouvez pas ? Toutes mes excuses pour ce manque de finesse. Mais effectivement, je vous le re-confirme, Watari veut vraiment devenir une femme. ^_^;; (c'est pas moi qui aurai été inventer une histoire pareille ^^)

[6] J'ai fais de ces deux là de véritables obsédés : pardonnez moi ^_^;; de nouveau.

Ben c'est pas le meilleur chapitre de la fic, mais bon, faudra faire avec. J'aime bien quand même ^_^ (encore heureux me direz-vous) reste à savoir si cela ne vous a pas trop coupé dans vos attentes. 

Maintenant qu'il ne reste plus que l'épilogue à écrire, je me dis qu'heureusement où je m'apprêtais presque à faire chanter des opérettes à Tatsumi sous les balcons de Watari (cherchez pas c'est la fatigue -______- ). 

Alors prochainement : une petite soirée masquée ! Avis aux amateurs ^___^


	6. Epilogue

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Yami no matsuei

Disclamer : Persos pas à moua, je ne fais que l'en emprunter 

Genre : Heu…. Yaoi ca vous suffit ^_^ ? 

Couples : Tatsumi x Watari Tsusuki x Hisoka 

Remarque : par avance pardon pour les fans de Watari qui n'apprécieront peut-être pas ce que je m'apprête à lui faire subir (quoique de son point de vue à lui cela n'a rien d'une torture). M'en voulez pas trop. Merci d'avance. 

****

Les Ombres de Shokra

****

Epilogue.

Comme chaque dernier samedi du mois, ils étaient tous invités par le Comte dans son gigantesque château fort. Cet homme mystérieux au visage constamment dissimulé derrière un masque d'argent, avait la difficile tache d'éteindre les bougies de la vie et créer ainsi la liste des défunts. Son activité qui n'avait rien de réjouissant, expliquait en partie son excentricité. Vivant en reclus de la société, il égaillait sa vie monotone de ces grandes soirées masqués ou par sa collection d'arts qu'il entreposait dans les nombreuses pièces de son château. Possédant tous ce qu'il pouvait acheter, il ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose ou plutôt une seule personne. Et cette dernière avait un combat à livrer avec son nœud papillon.

Dans un appartement bien plus grand, spacieux et confortable que le studio conservé par Hisoka, l'adolescent se préparait la mort dans l'âme dans la salle de bain. Tsusuki avait beau dire, 1/ il n'aimait pas particulièrement son appartement si grand qu'il en avait froid. Et 2/ il préférait pourtant partagé ce logement tout le restant de sa vie plutôt que de devoir affronter une nouvelle fois l'une de ces soirées qu'il redoutait le plus. Comment les gens pouvait-il trouver du plaisir à se pavaner en tenue d'apparat pour ensuite se divertir dans des danses guindées qui ne leur donnaient pas la possibilité de laisser exprimer leur corps ? Il avait beau être de naissance bourgeoise, il n'en gardait pas moins les goûts de sa génération. Mais pour son plus grand malheur, Tsusuki lui, adorait ces samedi endimanché. [1] Et plus que tout, le décevoir après toute la patience qu'il avait eu à son égard était tout bonnement impossible. Ce n'était après tout qu'une soirée, quelques heures qui finiraient bien par se terminer au bout du compte. Soupirant malgré tout pour la forme, il termina avec mauvaise volonté de s'habiller. 

Sortant enfin de la chambre, il dut se retenir de ne pas rire. Après un siècle passé sur terre, Tsusuki était encore incapable de nouer son nœud papillon. Se faisant violence pour ne pas se moquer, Hisoka s'approcha donc du Shinigami pour venir à son secours. Terminant la tache d'un tour de main, il ne donna comme réponse au sourire de joie et de remerciement qui lui était adressé que sa seule phrase intelligible de la journée.

- Pas envie d'y aller.

Et comme à chaque fois, Tsusuki ne lui répondit que d'un baiser sur son visage avant de lui sourire une seconde fois. Ce fichu lien trahissait tous ses efforts pour paraître boudeur.

**********

Les deux hommes se préparaient entre deux baisers pour leur première soirée qu'ils passeraient en couple. Nul doute qu'elle serait des plus réjouissantes. Au comble du bonheur le scientifique sifflotait en courant dans tous les sens pour perfectionner sa tenue vestimentaire et ses cheveux savamment attachés. Tandis que Tatsumi tentait de prévoir le nombre de personne qu'ils devraient réanimer suite à leur entrée fracassante. A cette idée, un nouveau doute jaillit dans son esprit, le poussant à s'assurer une énième fois que son cadeau plaisait réellement à Watari.

- Ca te plait vraiment ?

- Viviii. J'adore ^______^

***********

Tsusuki et Hisoka étaient déjà dans la grande salle de bal en compagnie des deux Shinigami assistantes et des Gushoshin [2] quand Tatsumi arriva enfin aux cotés d'une magnifique jeune femme. Cette dernière portait une robe à baldaquin décolletée tout en finesse, aux tons pastelles qui n'en relevait que mieux sa peau laiteuse. D'une grâce toute féminine, elle avait attaché avec soin son masque d'or fin à ses boucles de cheveux d'un blond éblouissant, montés en un chignon dégradé d'où sortait de nombreuses mèches. Nul doute qu'elle effaçait par sa seule présence bon nombre de femme de son rang. 

S'approchant du couple qui aurait du mal à passer inaperçu après une telle entrée, Tsusuki ne put retenir sa curiosité bien longtemps. Il allait demandé à être présenté à la jeune demoiselle qu'il ne reconnaissait pas quand une sensation le prit par surprise. Se tournant vers Hisoka, il vit se dernier fixer avec beaucoup d'attention et de crainte Tatsumi. 

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Je coupe le lien. Trop de monde.

Tsusuki n'était pas dupe. Il était de plus en plus fréquent que son partenaire laisse leur lien en place malgré la présence d'un grand nombre de personne pour la bonne et simple raison que les conditions avaient changé. En effet, il avait lui, suffisamment travaillé pour que l'empathe ne soit plus obligé de laisser son esprit grand ouvert pour qu'il en ait l'accès. Il lui suffisait seulement à présent qu'il abaisse l'intensité de ses barrières. En d'autres termes, Hisoka lui cachait quelque chose qui était en relation avec Tatsumi. 

- Toi, suis moi.

Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais rien de cette tête de mule quand elle en avait décidé ainsi. Tsusuki ne laissa pas le temps à son petit ami de l'en empêcher pour saisir son ancien partenaire par le bras et l'entraîner à l'écart. 

Restés seuls et un peu surpris d'avoir été ainsi abandonnés, Hisoka et la jeune femme s'observèrent quelques instants avant que l'adolescent ne fasse réellement attention à elle. Il n'en revenait pas. Etait-il donc possible qu'il lui ai fallu autant de temps pour le reconnaître. Voyant les yeux s'éclairer d'un regard nouveau emprunt de surprise et de joie, la femme cachée sous son masque fit un clin d'œil complice à son ami. [3]

- Comment ? Enfin, plutôt pourquoi ?

- Danse avec moi et je te raconte tous.

Ne se faisant pas prier, Hisoka entraîna la demoiselle sur la piste de danse. Même s'il ne les appréciait pas, il ne connaissait pas moins les pas des valses à la perfection.

*********

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend au juste ?

- Pourquoi Hisoka a peur de toi ?

- Il n'a pas peur de moi.

- Tu ne réponds pas à la question ! Que lui as-tu fais ?

Tatsumi était à la limite d'éclater de rire. On pouvait pas dire qu'il est fait ou encore dit quoique ce soit à l'empathe. 

- Si je puis me permettre. C'est plutôt lui qui a des choses à se reprocher à mon égard et non l'inverse. 

Oups ^_^ De toute évidence, Tsusuki se rendait compte qu'il avait une fois encore mal interprété les signes. 

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Quoiqu'il y ai entre nous, je ne compte pas lui en vouloir bien longtemps.

- Ravi de l'apprendre. Même si j'ignore toujours de quoi il est question.

- Je crois qu'il est plus raisonnable que tu ne le saches pas. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Ce que je peux te dire par contre. C'est de faire très attention à toi ce soir. Je te rappelle à toute fin utile qu'une certaine personne n'a toujours pas perdu l'espoir ni le désir de te conquérir. 

Tsusuki allait répondre à cette provocation quand il vit s'approcher d'eux la personne en question. Portant ses éternelles gants et son masque d'argent, le comte n'en était pas moins éblouissant dans son costume noir coupé à ses mesures. Avant que leur hôte ne l'es ai encore rejoint, Tsusuki se pressa de questionner Tatsumi.

- Et qui est la personne qui t'accompagnes ?

- Ca je te laisse le soin de le deviner tout seul.

**********

La réception se déroulait parfaitement bien. Yuma et Aya avaient toutes deux réussis à convaincre successivement Hisoka et Tsusuki de venir danser avec elles. Mais aux autres demandes plus qu'insistantes dont était l'objet son partenaire, Tsusuki commençait à comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme détestait à ce point être forcé de se joindre à ce type de manifestation. Bien que portant toujours son attitude quelque peu froide et hostile ainsi exposé en société, cela ne semblait pas décourager bon nombre de demoiselles. Lui aussi était l'objet de bien des attentions quoique l'attitude du comte à son égard en éloignait plus d'un. ^_^;;

Un peu en retrait, Tatsumi ne se retenait plus de faire des avances à sa cavalière sous le regard bienveillant d'Hisoka. Très attentif tout au long de la soirée, ce dernier n'avait jusqu'alors surpris que des murmures de curiosités. Tous les Shinigami en allaient de leurs hypothèses, certaines étant des plus extravagantes. Rare étaient ceux qui détenait la vérité. Le plus amusant était encore de voir Tsusuki les observer de temps à autre à la dérobé. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, ce dernier n'avait toujours pas reconnu son ami sous cette robe de dentelles. Hisoka aurait souhaiter le rejoindre et profiter enfin de cette soirée à ses cotés mais une impression d'étouffement ne cessait plus de le prendre à la gorge tant et si bien, qu'il dut se résoudre à sortir quelques instants dehors.

Discutant avec leurs amis, Tsusuki fut doucement tiré par Saya qui lui fit signe que son partenaire ne semblait pas dans son assiette.

- Tu devrais le rejoindre.

- Je crois oui. Merci.

Traversant au plus vite la salle de bal, sans bousculer personne sur son passage, le Shinigami réussit finalement à retrouver Hisoka dans les jardins. Bientôt la saison des Sakura commencerait et cela donnait à l'air un parfum doux et exquis. Enivré par cette senteur, il entoura son amant de ses bras.

- Tout va bien ?

- J'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Ne te fais pas de soucis, tu peux y retourner.

Loin de s'éloigner de lui Tsusuki ne le serra qu'un peu plus, appréciant de sentir le jeune homme se laisser doucement aller contre lui. Hisoka, lui ne put que constater avec de plus en plus de panique qu'il était loin de ressentir du bien être à cette étreinte.

- Ca va mieux ?

Sa perte de contrôle ne cessant de progresser comme s'il faisait une nouvelle crise d'agoraphobie, Hisoka lui fit signe que non, avant qu'il ne s'écroule littéralement sur ses jambes. Son cœur battait à présent à tout rompre tandis que cette sensation d'étouffement lui broyait la poitrine au point de l'empêcher de respirer.

- Hisoka qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Il n'était plus capable de répondre. A peine percevait-il encore la présence de Tsusuki à ses cotés. Ne trouvant alors pas d'autres parades à cette attaque mentale dont il faisait l'objet sans en détecter l'origine, l'empathe se coupa tout simplement du monde extérieur. 

Hisoka venait de s'effondrer dans ses bras. Et la présence de cette sensation douloureuse et étouffante qu'il tentait de lui cacher avant cette perte de connaissance ne lui rappelait que trop bien leur passé. Priant de toute ses forces qu'il se trompait sur l'origine de cette crise, Tsusuki déboutonna avec empressement les manches de chemise de son partenaire. A son plus grand effroi, les marques de possession créées par Muraki étaient bel et bien de retour.

- Merde.

************

Revenant parmi les invités après s'être quelque peu éclipsés durant la soirée, Tatsumi et sa compagne cherchèrent sans grand succès leur amis parmi les invités encore présents.

- Ils sont peut-être rentrés.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Ou planqué dans un coin.

- Watari !

- Ben quoi, y'a pas de raison que Tsusuki n'ait pas eut les mêmes idées que toi. ^______^

Le mystère fut vite effacé quand une assistante Shinigami leur appris qu'ils s'étaient effectivement isolés dans les jardins quelques minutes avant leur retour. Bien qu'il ne soit guère correcte d'aller les déranger, Watari insistât pour les y rejoindre. Il n'avait pas encore eu le plaisir de voir la surprise dans les yeux de Tsusuki quand il apprendrait qui était cette sculpturale femme fatale ^_^

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à apercevoir près d'une fontaine les deux hommes à terre, Tsusuki générant une demi sphère d'énergie pour les protéger tout deux d'une attaque frontale.

***********

Tsusuki chercha au plus rapide un indice pouvant lui indiquer où se cachait leur ennemi juré quand un monstre se présenta face à eux. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, ce dernier les attaquait, très vite rejoint par un second cerbère en tout point identique. Dérouté par leur présence, le Shinigami se protégea tout d'abord d'une frontière d'énergie avant de réfléchir à comment éliminer ces créatures.

Malheureusement ces dernières d'une force étonnante, ne cessèrent leur approches, diminuant à chaque impact la puissance du dôme de protection. Nul doute qu'elles pouvaient les vaincre sur le terrain de l'endurance. Tsusuki ne pouvait plus qu'à peine retenir les assauts des deux Shikigami quand ces derniers fusionnèrent entre eux pour lui porter le coup de grâce. Serrant fortement Hisoka contre lui, il l'attendit sans jamais le ressentir. Relevant les yeux. Il aperçu alors Tatsumi debout devant lui. De toute évidence, il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour se mettre à son tour dans la bataille.

***********

Voyant que leurs amis ne résisteraient pas plus longtemps, Watari se précipita vers eux avant qu'il ne soit stoppé et dépassé par son cavalier. Au visage fermé de Tatsumi, il ne doutait plus que la créature aussi forte soit-elle, ne serait bientôt plus qu'un ancien souvenir. Et comme il le pressentait, le Souverain des Ombres démontra qu'ils n'avait pas une telle place et un tel nom sans raison.

Il n'apprécierait jamais d'avoir recours à ses pouvoirs. Pourtant, quand Watari l'avait informé que se trouvait devant eux la créature qui avait tenté de le tuer deux jours auparavant, il n'avait alors eu aucun doute. En aurait-il seulement eu, à la vue de Tsusuki et Hisoka ainsi attaqués sans qu'ils ne semblent réussir à se défendre. Il était évident que non et c'est donc sans plus y réfléchir que Tatsumi avait alors mis toutes ses forces dans une incantation qui avait, en quelques secondes seulement, suffit à détruire cette substance étrange, mi ombre, mi créature matérielle.

**************

Sauvé par Tasumi qui venait de leur faire une démonstration sans appel de sa puissance, Tsusuki se releva enfin gardant toujours Hisoka dans ses bras. Le poids de ce dernier associé à la fatigue du combat et au soulagement de s'en être sorti, poussa le Shinigami à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fontaine. Son partenaire commençait doucement à émerger de son coma mental quand il vit que se trouvait derrière Tatsumi sa cavalière mystérieuse qui ne lui avait toujours pas été présentée. La courses qu'ils avaient fait pour les rejoindre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avait quelques peu défait le masque d'or fin tant et si bien qu'il le reconnu enfin. 

- Tsusuki ?

- Hum ?

- Tu t'en remets ? ^_^;;;

- ….

- C'est peut-être pas le moment de te le dire. Mais cette créature qui vient de vous attaquer semble être notre assassin tant recherche depuis des semaines. 

- ….

- Tsusuki ?

- Désolé mais ca fait beaucoup trop de révélation pour la soirée.

Trop déstabilisé de constater que leur ennemi n'avait pas attaqué de Shinigami appartenant au bloc 6 ou 7, aucun d'eux ne fit attention aux éclats de rires qui résonnaient au loin. Après tout ,qu'était un rire de plus lors d'une telle réception mondaine ?

***********

IL ne pouvait être que satisfait. Après plus d'un mois de travail intensif, il avait retrouvé son emprise sur son pantin et la force suffisante pour mater l'incongru qui avait espéré subtiliser sa place d'ennemi Numéro Un face aux Shinigami. Pour son plus grand bonheur, la première étape de son nouveau plan venait donc de s'achever par un succès. 

OWARI ^_____^

[1] La phrase qui tue ^_^;; Sorry 

[2] Accessoirement, je vous apprend peut-être qu'il s'agit des jumeaux que je nomme pour leur plus grands malheurs : les poulets. En d'autres mots, les bibliothécaires quoi ^__^ !

[3] Viiiiiiiii j'ai osé Gomen ^___________^

Bon alors pour ce qui est de la conclusion de l'affaire concernant l'assassin des ombres de Shokra, va y avoir une troisième fic ^_^ . (Dire que je voulais m'arrêter là ^^.) Cette dernière (pour le plus grand plaisir de certaines) sera plus centrée sur Muraki, histoire de boucler la boucle. Donc que ses fans se rassurent. A paraître très bientôt, une petite fic dédiée à ce personnage contenant aussi la résolution de ces meurtres étranges.


End file.
